Sentimientos Prohibidos: SasuHina
by luis bg uchiha
Summary: ¿Que es el amor?, ¿cuando esta prohibido amar?, ¿hasta donde se puede llegar para impedir a dos enamorados estar juntos?...¿ Si dos hermanos se enamorán?, ¿sería tan malo?... ¿sería tan enfermo?... o tan solo sería amor de verdad
1. Chapter 1: Presentaciones

Sentimientos prohibidos: SasuHina, + 16, romance, incesto, tragedia, universo alterno

Este fic está inspirado en parte en Angel Sanctuary de Kaori Yuki, y en parte en Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare lo publicó porque me parece una buena historia, advierto que en esta historia habrá limen y tragedia como parte vital de la trama, los personajes son propiedad de Masashi ___Kishimoto. Agradezco de antemano los consejos de Vicky-chan, de Fega de mi niki y otras personas que me han ayudado para mejorar esta historia_

_

* * *

_

_**Más vale morir por tu amor, más vale enfrentarnos al mundo por nuestro sentimiento, más vale morir que prolongar la vida sin tu amor (Romeo y Julieta.)**_

**Este amor es prohibido**

**El sentimiento es "sucio" y condenado**

**Pero al mismo tiempo**

**Es precioso y noble**

**El tenernos los días**

**El acariciarnos junto a los arboles**

**El besarnos bajo Selene**

**El amarnos en las noches bajo el manto del secreto**

**Todos y cada uno de los momentos, hemos compartido**

**Y si tenemos que escondernos**

**Si tenemos que fingir una vida**

**Pretender que nada sentimos**

**O inclusive morir por este amor… lo haremos**

**Porque este sentimiento prohibido…**

**Es nuestro amor de verdad.**

**Capítulo I Sus circunstancias  
**  
Esta habitación siempre le ha parecido fría y obscura, esta noche sin embargo parece aun más terrible, más sola, parece que en un solo momento su vida entera está pasando, y en los pocos recuerdos buenos esta siempre ella… su ángel, sin embargo parece que todo en ese maldito lugar le grita ¡enfermo!, ¡degenerado!; Al frente su padre, con aquella mirada que a cualquier persona bajo su mando le hiela la sangre, fría y furiosa al mismo tiempo, él sin embargo solo escucha su voz a lo lejos como un susurro que se pierde en el instante mismo de ser pronunciado, terrible como una sentencia, duro como un golpe y vacio como la apariencia, palabras inconexas pero que a cualquiera que conociera su historia… no, la historia de ambos le parecerían igual de abominables, igual de enfermas igual de terribles, todo, prohibido, maldito, condenado,como su amor.

¡Como te atreviste!  
¡Esto es mounstroso!  
¡Eres un maldito enfermo!  
¡Es tu hermana!  
¡Es incesto!

En el fondo de su corazón ríe por lo injusto de las palabras de su padre, esta triste pero resignado es más, casi desde el principio supo que todo estaba condenado al fracaso y que su amor no iba a durar más allá de los días o semanas en que fueran cubiertos por el velo del secreto, por eso cuando debelo sus sentimientos por ella se propuso aprovechar cada día, cada minuto, cada instante… en su habitación, en el colegio, en un parque, cualquier momento, cualquier segundo. Si, por fin en este momento recuerda el viejo dicho "en el final siempre se piensa en el principio" han pasado solamente unos meses que para ellos han sido al mismo tiempo una vida y un instante, en ese momento gira su cabeza hacia la derecha y después de ver a una madre más preocupada porque la servidumbre no escuche la mira… de pie junto a el, bañada en lagrimas, temblando y aún así, en este momento le sigue pareciendo hermosa y angelical, ha guardado silencio, inconscientemente esta cumpliendo su promesa, tan solo unos segundos más y se habrá cumplido a si mismo el juramento que se hizo en esa noche… hace tanto y a la vez tan poco. Pero para su desgracia casi en el momento en que su padre le "dicta" sentencia ella grita con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Detente es mi culpa porque también yo lo amo y que Dios me perdone… no me arrepiento!-

El grito de la joven retumba por todo el salón, era de esperarse, ella simplemente es así, cuando sus emociones se desbordan simplemente explota y justo en ese instante ella tomo a Sasuke de la mano y apretó fuerte… con todas sus fuerzas.  
Lo mas extraño es que ese momento ya lo habían vivido fue así exactamente 4 años y medio…

De los muchos cumpleaños tristes que han vivido, el treceavo de Sasuke debe ser con facilidad el más triste, creo sin embargo que he escrito demasiado sin presentarlos.

El es Sasuke Uchiha heredero de una de las familias más nobles de Europa, aunque en opinión de su padre el no es más un "rebelde" tiene 17 años y como es de esperarse acude a una de las escuelas más prestigiadas del país, es alto de tez blanca, con unos ojos negros profundos, su carácter es a simple vista frío y distante sin embargo si uno lo mira sus orbes en ellas esconde un abismo de soledad, de vacío y de tristeza, labrados con los años de abusos y maltratos recibidos en la niñez.

Su padre Fugaku Uchiha bisnieto de una familia real de Europa, si bien su familia nació hace un milenio en Suiza, gobernaron territorios durante siglos, desde Alemania hasta el nuevo mundo pero ahora, ya sin títulos, les queda todavía el orgullo de una casta de un milenio, su abuelo fue adoptado por una familia francesa, y él mismo se hizo inmensamente rico y poderoso por su casamiento con una heredera, alto de aproximadamente 1:90 de estatura, blanco con unos ojos negros que aterrorizan a primera vista, teniente coronel del ejercito, rico empresario, orgulloso, violento, arrogante y con un enorme orgullo de clase, cegado por el orgullo y la ambición de ser un Uchiha.

Su madre la "encantadora" Mikoto , heredera de una gran familia francesa, bien educada, rica, respetada en los más grandes círculos de la sociedad europea es en una palabra un "icono" pero en palabras del chico "lamentablemente para nosotros sus grandes preocupaciones son: la ultima pasarela de moda, su enorme guardarropa, su "amigas" y ocasionalmente … sus hijos" es alta con un cabello castaño largo, casi hasta la cadera , muy bien conservada gracias a costosos tratamientos y a su natural belleza, tiene solo 37 años 3 menos que su esposo, unos ojos color ópalo y grisáceo como los de ella…

Su hermanita Hinata, Hinata Uchiha, , flaquita de pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, con un fleco en su frente, unos ojos grandes ópalo idénticos a los de su madre, muy expresivos y alegres, su rostro en general pequeño y tiene algunas pecas, tierna, ingenua, divertida, tímida... su compañera de juegos, en una sola palabra… su mejor amiga, los recuerdos de ellos son hermosos y conmovedorers, toda la vida han estado juntos, fue impresionante su cercanía desde el principio mismo, la primara palabra de Sasuke no fue papá ni mamá, fue Hina, y del mismo modo la primera palabra de la niña fue un Sasu, esto maravillo a los tutores que ambos xhicos tenían, por lo general la primera palabra de un ser humano es mamá pero en este caso fue diferente, cuando Sasuke ya caminaba de forma aceptable a los dos años, el mismo por instinto decio esperar a una hinata que aún gateaba, todo juntos, los juegos, los regaños paternos, la soledad compartida que los rodeo siempre, aun cosas más intimas, mas profundas, el primer beso, la primera caricia oculata del mundo, todo, todo, han conpartido, siempre, desde el principio han sido almas gemelas, unidas por un sentimiento, más profundo, mas fuerte que la hermandad misma que los unió desde la cuna

Los recuerdos de su infancia son distantes y casi todos la incluyan a ella, su quinto cumpleaños, una de las cuatro veces que ha visto reír a sus padres, el día que en el colegio ella se introdujo en su salón y exigió quedarse con el, o cuando a los doce años entro a los establos de su padre y robo uno de los caballos de Fugaku porque Hinata quería verlo… o si, la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de ella bien valió las 5 horas que el paso en la nieve como "castigo" , todas las veces que la chica fue la única compañía de Sasuke, las veces que hicieron la tarea juntos, las ocasiones cuando Hinata le preguntaba con total confianza cosas de su escuela como si Sasuke fuera su maestro, las incontables veces que platicaron juntos hasta quedarse dormidos, inclusive en una ocasión ellos le escribieron a "los reyes magos" para pedirles que sus padres los dejaran ir juntos a otro lugar, a un lugar feliz donde pudieran estar en paz, solos con una familia de verdad, desde pequeños a diferencia de la mayoría de los hermanos eran unidos y Sasuke desarrollo en las primeras etapas de la adolescencia celos y reticencia a todo aquel que "osara" siquiera verla durante más de 3 segundos y al parecer en la ingenuidad de la niñez a ella le agradaba y alguna vez entre risas y sonrojada le dijo que el era "el hombre de mi vida"….

Y en ese momento, en el instante justo cuando Hinata tomó su mano, justo cuando su felicidad se había acabado, en el segundo temido por ambos, en el momento en que se supo toda la verdad, cuando las fantasias y lño suesños de ambos de destrozaban vino a la mente de ambos como un recuerdo que desgarra el alma, como una memoria que esta clavada en el corazón, el recuerdo de la noche en que fueron separados.

* * *

Era de día en Saint Clod, la mansión de su padre y se estaba preparando una gran fiesta porque Sasuke y Hinata cumplían 13 y 12 años respectivamente, bueno, en realidad el cumplía el 25 de julio y ella el 6 de agosto pero para no complicarse con "ridículas" fiestas, su padre decidió que se celebraría el 2 de Agosto como el cumpleaños de ambos niños.

Curiosamente a pesar de ser cumpleaños de dos chicos no había nadie joven, solo estaban varios "amigos" y socios de su padre, las insufribles amigas de su madre y sus temas simples y vacíos y claro una orquesta que tocaba la más aburrida música posible… sin embargo en los jardines traseros eso no importaba porque Sasu y Hina (como se llaman entre ellos) jugaban alegres una carrera, es curioso que a pesar de ser frió con todos Sasuke siempre fue cariñoso y protector con Hinata, siempre la defendía y no era difícil darse cuanta de la dependencia que tenían uno por el otro, trágicamente para su maravillosa relación de hermanos todo eso tenia que terminar ese día, precisamente el día que ellos creían que era el más feliz de sus vidas, porque sus padres no los habían molestado, porque no habían insultado a Hinata por su tartamudeo o porque Sasuke se había negado a saludar a los Hyuga, y algo en el pecho de la chica se lo dijo, le ordeno vivir ese dia al limite co su hermano, no lo sabia, al menos en ese instante.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, la fiesta de cumpleaños era ridícula porque nadie había preguntado donde se encontraban los festejados, sin pastel o sin amigos, más parecía uno de los aburridos cocteles de Mikoto que un día de supuesta alegría para los padres de dos chicos, no fue hasta la noche que ambos fueron llamados a la sala de recepciones del castillo, esto de por si era una mala señal, allí lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de su padre que resonaba fría y dura como siempre en el esplendido salón de recepciones, muy espacioso con unos candelabros enormes colgando del techo y varias pinturas de los ancestros de los Uchiha entre ellos Madara el abuelo de Fugaku, además de lo anterior había una inmensa biblioteca adjunta y hacia la derecha el despacho y otras estancias para el uso de su padre

-Hijos aprovecho esta ocasión para informarles que en una semana Hinata se ira a un colegio privado de Inglaterra para que estudie 4 años y por esto..  
- ¡No papá no me pienso ir y mi colegio y Sasuke!, grito Hinata, algo que realmente es muy inusual ya que su carácter generalmente es tranquilo y muy tímido, pero la imagen de estar lejos de su "Sasu" por años enteros destrozo el corazón de la niña, era ese sentimiento, la apresion de su corazón el miedo que había tenido durante todo el día materializándose en frente de sus ojos.  
- Hinata no es una pregunta, contesto su padre ¡es una orden!, no está a discusión te vas en una semana y punto-  
- No papá no te voy a obedecer no quiero estar lejos de Sasu, en ese momento dos pequeñas gotas de agua salieron por los ojos de la chica como un pequeño torrente que acabo en sus mejillas

Sasuke por su parte que no soportaba ver a su hermana llorar estallo contra su padre y con gritos le increpo su absurda decisión…  
- No me importa si hacen un escándalo no voy a discutir con niños, dijo al mismo tiempo que salía del salón y además les dijo en un susurro

- He pensado mejor las cosas Hinata te vas por la mañana

En la noche ambos salieron corriendo hacia "su" lugar y con la despedida llego la promesa de dos almas unidas ya por la tragedia del amor, unidas ya por un destino trágico, al que sin embargo desde ese instante en ese momento ambos aceptaron con toda el alma.


	2. Chapter 2: Los Recuerdos Del Alma

**Capítulo II Los recuerdos del alma  
**

_**La soledad destruye el alma (Seneca)**_

En los jardines de la mansión yace sentado cómodamente un joven de 17 años, esta pensando en ella como siempre, pero esta vez de forma diferente, la noticia de que iba a regresar con él lo había emocionado de forma impresionante, por unos segundos su corazón se encendió por la emoción pero inmediatamente el recuerdo de la "carta" lo llenó de ira, de furia y de impotencia, así decidió esperar como si se tratara solamente de alguien de sus compañeros o de cualquiera de los "amigos" con quienes querían obligarlo a que se relacionara, sin embargo algo en su mente era evidente e innegable, ¡ella iba a regresar! y él tendría por fin la justa oportunidad de exigirle una explicación razonable por esa maldita carta, precisamente la carta que tenía en sus manos.

_Wincombe, Inglaterra, 2 de Junio de 2004_

_Sasuke _

_Espero que te encuentres bien, tranquilo y sin problemas con papá o mamá, el motivo de la presente es pedirte que no me escribas ni te comuniques conmigo por un tiempo de ninguna forma, ya que estoy atrasada en los estudios y por ahora no puedo distraerme por ti, siento que no te puedo dar detalles pero estoy algo atrasada de calificaciones y eso es lo importante., Cuando me encuentre sin obligaciones te pediré que escribas de nuevo._

_Hinata._

Él recuerda muy bien su sentimiento de confusión y de de tristeza, a sus 14 años no se esperaba de ninguna forma que su hermana le pidiera que dejarán de escribirse, y más por razones tan extrañas, tan increíbles, pero al fin de cuantas el ciclo estaba por terminar así que se propuso esperar ya que en julio al fin de cuantas se acaban las clases, sin embargo esperó y esperó durante semanas alguna carta, algún correo en su e mail una llamada, un grito siquiera pero nada, la chica no se volvió a comunicar con él de forma alguna, por su mente pasaron algunas explicaciones, que estaba muy atrasada y que por eso no podía hablar con el, sí eso debe ser, pero a medida que julio llegaba y pasaba y ella no se comunicaba se hizo obvio que no eran los deberes lo que impedía que hablara con él. Imagino otras teorías mas ilógicas pero al fin de cuantas razonables, un campamento escolar, tal ves problemas de regularización con alguna materia ya que Hinata a veces no era muy diligente con los estudios, pero con los días pasaron cada vez teorías más preocupantes, tal vez una enfermedad era lo que le impedía hablar con él, se preocupo mucho y cuando sus padres regresaron de Inglaterra les pregunto si la habían visto y que sí esta bien.

- Por que lo preguntas Sasuke, ¿Qué acaso no se hablan muy seguido?- Le pregunto su madre con la típica indiferencia de la familia.  
- Si madre pero quisiera saberlo de su boca-, contesto él, en el fondo sin embargo las palabras de su madre le afectaron profundamente, ya que sus padres sabían que ellos hablaban muy frecuentemente y no les iba a decir que su hermana misma había cortado toda la comunicación con él, su orgullo y su desconfianza hacia ellos le impedía pedirles nada con respecto a Hinata.

Así que espero dos semanas a que sus padres regresaran de haberla visto a ella en su colegio, según ellos mismos para comprobar su rendimiento, ya era agosto y las clases pronto comenzarían de nuevo, los días pasaron y para Sasuke estas dos semanas fueron eternas esperando por noticias de su hermana, así que estaba expectante cuando sus padres regresaron de Wincombe, era de noche cuando ellos llegaron a la propiedad, más de las diez de la noche y Sasuke a sabiendas de que no podía bajar a menos que ellos lo llamaban espero, espero horas y horas a que le dijeran que bajara para hablar con ellos, la angustia estaba carcomiendo su corazón, pero a medida que pasaban las horas y se hacía de madrugada se hizo obvio que no lo iban a llamar, estuvo tentado a ir el mismo a cuestionarlos a su habitación pero el miedo de que con esto no le informaran nada lo contuvo, ya era muy de madrugada, mas de las tres cuando el sueño por fin lo venció.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano porque casi no pudo dormir durante la noche, solo puede decirse que algo inexplicable paso en esas horas porque el chico se despertó decidido a confrontar a sus padres, sin importarle nada así que bajo rápidamente al desayunador del castillo, allí encontró a sus padres callados como siempre desayunando tranquilamente como si nada pasara, como si no hubieran ido a ver a su única hija, esto último colmo la paciencia del chico que cuestión a su padre.

Quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Sasuke con una voz fuerte que llamo la atención de Fugaku tanto más porque le recordó el tono de su propia voz.  
-Si Sasuke dime-, contesto con su tono fuerte normal  
- Quería preguntarte por Hina, como se encuentra, ¿esta bien?, ¿pregunto por mí?-  
- Primero Sasuke-, le espeto Fugaku -su nombre es Hinata y nos los ridículos nombres que usan entre ustedes, segundo si esta bien y tercero, creo que hasta ella misma ya se arto de ti porque me dijo que esta muy ocupada en la escuela y que espera que no la molestes en el año;  
Sasuke en ese instante sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba literalmente aplastándolo literalmente, cada día se preguntaba si ya había un mensaje, una llamada o un correo y ahora esto, podría fácilmente creer que era un maldito invento de sus padres pero la carta de ella muy anterior a la visita de ellos confirmaba todo… solo quedaba la negación y Sasuke, en un último intento por orgullo la usaría

¡No lo creo! Grito con su voz fuerte y rabiosa al mismo tiempo porque la perspectiva de que su hermanita lo rechazaba era horrible, ella era su mejor amiga, por decirlo más, su única amiga y el espectro del rechazo se poso en él frustrándolo  
- Sasuke contrólate-, la voz fuerte y grave de su padre se oyó a lo largo de la estancia  
- Porque no quiere hablar?, porque? Pregunto más para el mismo que para sus padres, en especial Fugaku que veía con malos ojos cualquier escándalo.  
- Porque ya creció- dijo su madre con voz de suficiencia, -porque ella ya entiende que ustedes son dos personas, tu por otro lado parece que no comprendes que el tiempo pasa y que no puedes seguir atado a tu hermana, recuerda muy buen que eres nuestro heredero y tienes que madurar, tienes que crecer, es muy raro tu dependencia, eres un chico y debes estar solo con chicos de nuestro circulo-  
- No a mi no me interesan sus estúpidos títulos ni su dinero solo quiero a mi her..  
- ¡Tus deseos son estúpidos! Dijo su padre que ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia con su hijo -que bien hice en mandarla lejos así solo tengo una niña estúpida en mi casa, y escúchame- prosiguió Fugaku levantándose de forma amenazadora y señalando a Sasuke con su dedo índice,-tú serás mi sucesor porque eres un Uchiha, espero y algún día puedas comportarte como lo que eres y no como un simple niño cobarde y estúpido-  
Para ese momento Sasuke quería llorar, gritar, destruir cualquier cosa pero no ahí junto a sus padres meros "guardianes" de su custodia así que juntando las pocas fuerzas que tenia salio corriendo del castillo en dirección a cualquier lado… a ningún lado hacia lo que parecía su total destrucción.

* * *

Ya han pasado 3 años desde aquel horrible momento en la casa de sus padres, hoy tan solo los pensamientos se transforman en una sonrisa triste, poco en este atractivo joven recuerda al Sasuke de 13 años que dejo Hinata atrás para partir hacia Inglaterra, ahora era más alto, más 1:80, su constitución física era inmejorable gracias a que practicaba fútbol desde niño además de la equitación y de las artes marciales que eran su único refugio seguro del mundo, ahora su cuerpo era marcado y fuerte, sus brazos y piernas eran fuertes de igual forma, su pelo era igual de oscuro que siempre, pero corto y un poco hacia arriba en la parte de la nuca, sin embargo lo más diferente era su rostro, su expresión, los ojos oscuros brillantes hace 4 años ahora son fríos como los de su padre pero con una diferencia enorme, detrás de la frialdad externa se oculta un poso de melancolía y tristeza, soledad y desesperación, la antigua sonrisa franca, ahora es solo triste y cínica pero de igual forma oculta un dejo de soledad, su carácter en general recuerda a Fugaku, frió, calculador, orgulloso de sí mismo, con todo sin embargo parecidos en el exterior, en el interior hay todavía diferencias enormes, mientras su padre es frió y cruel con todos Sasuke solo es distante, su padre tiene un enorme orgullo por su clase y títulos y él odia todo lo referente a "su maldita clase", detesta la maldita escuela en la que está inscrito y si no se ha ido de ese lugar es solo porque de forma inconsciente se niega a dejar a una "niña débil" como es se hermana al "cuidado" de personas como Fugaku o Mikoto que tan solo les interesa el poder y que de seguro entregarían a la niña a cualquiera de los hijos de sus "amigos2 por más poder.

Señor, hablo Shinji, sacando a Sasuke de la maraña de sus pensamientos, Shinji era uno de los mayordomos principales del castillo, un señor de aproximadamente 40 años que había sido empleado por Fugaku , era una buena persona y como todos se preocupaba por Sasuke y por la espiral en la que el chico estaba metido(pido una disculpa por omitir los títulos de Sasuke: Su alteza imperial el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, la razón es su profundo odio hacia ellos)  
- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es Sasuke, solo Sasuke- contesto frió como siempre y con una voz grave y fuerte  
- Pero señor pero su padre ordena que se le trate con res..  
- Mi padre puede irse a la mierda pero a mi no me gustan sus estúpidos títulos y sabes bien como todos aquí que yo solo respondo a mi nombre no a ese título ridículo- Después de unos segundos Shinji respondió  
- claro señor  
- mi nombre es solo Sasuke, ¿no lo entiendes?- le dijo el chico con un tono ya exasperado y molesto  
- si Sasuke  
- disculpa ¿querías algo?  
- Si Sasuke ya tiene listo su coche porque su hermana ya esta por llegar al aeropuerto y pidió que solo fuera usted.  
- Si, lo sé... gracias- dijo Sasuke en un susurro, ara raro que Sasuke fuera atento, de echo el no respondia los saludos desde el día de aquella discusión pero por un momento el recuerdo de Hinata suaviso su cracter.

El mayordomo noto una mirada de tristeza en el rostro de el, como lo conocía desde niño noto rápidamente el cambio que sufrió cuando Hinata se fue hace ya 4 años, hecho que por otro lado fue muy lamentado por todo el personal porque ella era muy educada y atenta con todos, a diferencia de las "señoritas" ricas que suelen ser groseras y muy despóticas con la servidumbre. La mente de Sasuke voló tres años en el tiempo… Ahora por fin después de tres años tendría la oportunidad de pedirle una explicación por esa maldita carta, ahora por fin el podría gritarle en la cara todo el sufrimiento y la soledad, podría por fin decirle, gritarle… pero no, eso lo hubiera hecho el viejo Sasuke, pero ahora el estaba determinado a esconder sus sentimientos por ella, no fuera que sin quererlo ni proponérselo fuera a decir la verdad de su ira…

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Paris el vuelo de Hinata ya estaba aterrizando, desgraciadamente la turbulencia retrazó el aterrizaje 25 minutos y la revisión tomó una media hora más, Hinata les había pedido que fuera solo Sasuke por ella a lo que sus padres accedieron después de todo eran hermanos, Hinata emocionada lo esperaba… por fin la chica iba a regresar a su casa, con su hermano, había algunos amigos que deseaba ver de nuevo pero sobretodo tenía una enormes ganas de ver de nuevo a su hermano, por su papas no podía esperar mucho ya que ellos eran especiales y distantes no así su querido hermano, su mejor amigo y su guardián, la chica esperaba con el corazón que Sasuke hubiera entendido el motivo de no comunicarse con él, de no haberle hecho ahora él estaría lejos de ella, ahora sin embargo ellos están juntos de nuevo y en el corazón de la chica había la ilusión de ver de nuevo a su hermano con su encantadora sonrisa…., al pensar esto las mejillas de Hinata adquirieron una tonalidad rosa, una particularidad de ella.

La chica espero pacientemente en la Terminal a Sasuke, no le tomo mucho tiempo reconocerlo porque a pesar de los cambios ella podría reconocerlo entre miles, así que se acerco sigilosamente y tapo sus ojos.  
-¿adivina quien soy? Dijo ella divertida perdiendo por un segundo su timidez natural, eso era algo que solo le ocurria con Sasuke, con el, ella siempre era un poco más abierta, más franca, más dulce, repitiendo uno de los tantos juegos que ellos hacían de niños en todos los momentos que habían compartido.  
- Hinata ¿porque tardaste tanto? Tenemos que irnos rápido- contesto el chico con una voz gélida muy parecida a la de su padre, una voz llena de aburrimiento y de molestía.  
- oye Sasuke... siquiera salúdame-, dijo sonrosada para aliviar la tención del momento  
- Hola , respondió de nuevo con un tono de desinterés, podemos irnos ya?, dijo helido Sasuke y tomando las dos maletas de la chica se dirijio rápidamente hacia su auto.

Y así sin más salieron del aeropuerto hacia la mansión de sus padres, del resto del día en realidad no hay mucho que decir, la actitud de Sasuke no cambio en el resto de la tarde, sus padres por otro lado la recibieron como si se tratará de un empleado más, inclusive con cierto desagrado y por supuesto no falto el regaño de Fugaku porm el tono carmesí de las mejillas de la chica cuando le preguntaron como se sentía estar de nuevo en casa. Los empleados por otro lado se alegraron mucho de que la "pequeña" princesa estuviera de vuelta ya que ella es muy atenta con todos e inevitablemente al estar cerca de ella se respira alegría y un sentimiento positivo de bienestar, pero en sus pensamientos solo había una persona. Su hermanito no es así, ¿Por qué?, de sus padres lo podia esperar pero de Sasuke? La chica no lo podía ejtender, en realidad ella estaba feliz únicamente porque iban a estar juntos de nuevo, esa era la única razón de haber regresado pero Sasuke era ahora frio y distante… ¿Por qué?. Y así con ese único pensamiento ella se abandono en los brazos de Morfeo

Los siguientes días fueron casi idénticos para la pobre chica, sus padres como siempre apenas y le hablaban y cuando lo hacían era generalmente para criticarla, además de que casi nunca estaban ya que sus compromisos "sociales" parecían como siempre más importantes, pero ella a pesar de quererlos casi no esperaba más, era Sasuke el que había cambiado… prácticamente no le hablaba, se pasaba el día fuera con los caballos o simplemente salía hasta la noche y el tiempo que estaba en la mansión se la pasaba en su cuarto es más las pocas palabras que cruzaba con el eran simplemente los saludos y las "buenas noches"

Fue precisamente una de tantas noches apenas una semana antes de entrar al colegio cuando repentinamente Sasuke quiso hablar con ella pero justo cuando iba a salir de su habitación recordó los siguientes días después de que sus padres le dijeron que ella no quería hablar más con él, lo único que hizo fue… llorar, en su cabeza no podía razonar que había hecho cambiar tanto a su hermanita, sin embargo después de algunos días pudo razonar lo obvio, pudo entender lo evidente, que sus padres en realidad tenían razón, que el no era nada más que un niñito estúpido, y tonto y que ella ya se había artado de hablar con el, no era nada más que un pobre imbecil que confió demasiado en su hermana pequeña, sí, el recuerdo lo persigue cada día como un fantasma, fue en aquellos días cuando se emborracho por primera vez, fue en esos momentos que le hizo caso a una serie de "señoritas" de su colegio, cuando tuvo lo único que ha sentido de una mujer… sexo simple sexo, sin amor sin sentimiento, sin anda, se sentía vacio, se siente vacio y solo, más solo cada día, cada segundo,fue en esos días que sus esperanzas por encontrar a alguien que le hiciera "olvidar " a Hinata fueron destruidos, las chavas con las que estuvo, Karin, una niña insoportable y muy melosa por no decir loca, Ino, una de las amigas de Hinata, era un poco más soportable pero su carácter era muy parecido a Karin, una fangirl, también "estuvo" con Temari, una chica un año mayor que el, ella pareció por algún tiempo ser mejor pero para su desgracia a pesar de ser muy inteligente Temari tenia el gran defecto de calificar a las personas por su dinero, algo que a Sasuke le reventaba, a una que desprecio fue a Sasuka una chica de su misma clase muy parecida a Ino, porque a parte de que no le gustaba, Sasuke sabia perfectamente que ella era el amor de una de las pocas personas que de verdad le importaban en esos instantes de soledad, desde hace mucho tiempo a estado solo desilusionado de todo y fue en esos momentos de impotencia cuando empezó a cambiar, a desconfiar de todo y de todos comenzó en pocas palabras a sentir esa otra emoción, la única que se equipara al amor… odio, ira, desprecio por todos y sobretodo por el mismo que confió ciegamente en alguien, por el mismo que sentía algo abominable por su hermana y que para colmo ya ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarle de ninguna forma, si su hermana tenia a alguien en su vida que por lo menos tuviera el valor de decírselo en la cara, wue no tuviera la mima faz de hipócrita, que tuviera el valor de decírselo en su cara para acabr con todo, por un momento paso por la mente de Sasuke la imagen de Hinata siendo besada por alguien más, siendo acariciada por algún miserable que de seguro no le llegaba ni a los talones, atravesó por su mente la imagen de Hinata siendo tomada por aquel imbecil, ¿como se llamaba?, a si Kiba, la imagen de Hinata desnuda entregada a algún miserable, diciéndole en el oído… te amo, te necesito, te quiero, fue la gota que derramó el vaso y loco de celos salio a confrontar a Hinata.

La chica mientras tanto estaba placidamente recostada en su cama leyendo un libro de poesía, prácticamente lo único que hacia desde que llego a la mansión estaba pensando en Sasuke, en las tardes juntos, en los momentos compartidos y el la ilusión y justo en ese momento escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría y entraba Sasuke, pero ese chico estaba muy lejos de ser "su" Sasuke, su mirada era de odio puro y cuando hablo su voz fría y dura le hizo estremecerse por un segundo dado el parecido que tenia con su padre

¿ porque?, ¿Por qué diablos no respondiste en tres años?, responde!, la voz de Sasuke debió escucharse a metros de distancia

Hinata lo entendió todo, la frialdad que Sasuke le había demostrado todo el tiempo que llevaba de nuevo viviendo con él… pero ¿si el supiera la razón verdadera sería mejor? Ella había sufrido lo mismo a más que el al no hablarle, se había sentido muy sola, inclusive muchas veces durmió abrazando con desesperación las cartas de su querido hermanito mayor y ahora ¿el se atrevía a reclamarle a ella? Se atrevía a dudar de ella? Y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones le grito por primera vez en su vida.

Que sabes de mis razones?, que sabes tu de lo que me ha pasado?  
- No lo sé porque tu me sacaste de tu vida porque no te importó hablar más conmigo y ¿por quien?, como se llama? Grito Sasuke  
- Ella quería estalla en llanto, ¿de que demonios hablas imbecil?, nunca le había dicho una grosería a Sasuke pero el dudaba de ella  
- Ahora soy un imbecil verdad? Pero cuando solo yo te hacia caso no era un "imbecil" verdad, dijo en tono susurrado y a la vez estremecedor, pero dime hermanita ¿Cómo se llama? Por lo menos debe ser rico, ¿no?  
Las lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas de Hinata ¿de quien habla?  
- No se de que hablas, contesto con desesperación la chica  
- De tu pequeño novio hermanita de quien más, el tipo a quien amas dime… ¿ya lo hicieron? Le preguntó con una voz gélida  
Esto ultimo destrozo el corazón de la chica, el que tenia enfrente ya no era su hermano era uno como tantos otros, desconfiado y grosero, ya no era el chico tierno y protector… lo único que se escucho fue la mano de la chica impactarse en la mejilla de Sasuke  
- Lárgate de aquí estupido, ¡lárgate!

Cuando Sasuke salio y segundos después se oyó el motor de su coche encenderse comenzó a llorar de forma desesperada y se tendió sobre su cama las dudas la atormentaban las preguntas se clavaban en ella como dagas, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de ella?, porque había cambiado, acaso no entendía que lo había echo por el y solo por él, ahora él la había destrozado con sus ofensas, le había pegado, ¡lo había golpeado ¡, pero no pudo demostrara de otra forma la desesperación de su alma, que sasuke no entendía nada, ¿Qué sus padres no le habían dicho que ellos le habían ordenado no escribirle más?


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Perdoname!

**Capitulo III: ¡Perdóname!**

_Salí a toda velocidad de esa maldita casa, estaba enojado, endemoniado como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba, lo curioso es que esta vez no era ella el motivo de mi ira, sino mi misma estupidez, lo que me dijo es cierto, ella no ha tenido a nadie, ella es el ser más puro que alguna vez e conocido, de eso estoy seguro, pero lo que le dije no me lo va a perdonar jamás._

En ese momento Sasuke iba saliendo a toda velocidad de la propiedad Uchiha cuando se detuvo en seco, hace mucho tiempo que no se detenía en este pequeño paraje, hace 4 años en total, para cualquier otra persona sería imposible distinguir entre tantos árboles ese pequeño lugar, pero para el era inolvidable, no supo porque pero fue como si su auto se detuviera en seco y de repente tuvo la necesidad de detenerse y bajar, acercarse de nuevo a ese lugar le trajo de golpe al corazón muy gratos recuerdos, recuerdos de una sola persona… Hinata. Caminó muy lentamente recordando en esos instantes toda la amistad, la confianza, el cariño que Hinata siempre le había dado, ella no estaba equivocada era él el mounstro, era el quien estaba equivocado, simplemente se sentó al pie de aquel lugar pequeño y frió…

_Soy un imbecil, soy un maldito estupido como demonios me atreví a decirle esas cosas a Hinata, lo único que logré fue hacerla llorar y encima de todo rompí mi promesa…_

En ese momento Sasuke se sentó en aquel arbol, el testigo de platicas, bromas, secretos y mientras dos lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas del chico, él comenzó a recordar una de tantas tardes con Hinata.

* * *

La tarde era tranquila y solo era perturbada por los pequeños sollozos de la pequeña Hinata de 10 años, producto del regaño injusto de su padre por haber roto accidentalmente una antigua pieza de porcelana…

-Hina ya no llores, si, por favor no llores más trataba de consolarla un pequeño Sasuke de 11 años.

- N-no, no e-esta bien mi p-papá te regaño p-por mi culp-pa decia la niña y su pequeño defecto al hablar se acrecentaba por los sollozos de su llanto.

-No Hinata, fue mi culpa ¿sabes porque?, porque yo debí decirle a mi padre que yo había roto la porquería esa para que no te dijera nada malo, ya no llores por favor.

Así trataba de consolarla Sasuke pero las palabras duras de su padre resonaban en los oídos de la niña

P-perdon papá n-n-o fue m-mi intención

¿Cuándo hablaras bien? no solo rompes por tus ridículos juegos una pieza de hace tres siglos sino además no puedes dejar de hablar como una estupida…

Paso media hora para que Sasuke la convenciera de que ya no llorará y lo hizo llevándola al árbol en que siempre jugaban, estaba como a un kilómetro de la mansión y mientras llegaban al sitio el chico trataba de hacerle pequeñas bromas para que no llorará más.

Sasuke t-te puedo pedir un f-favor

Dime Hina, contesto el chico con una sonrisa amable

Q-quiero que g-grabemos en este árbol nuestras iniciales para que siempre que estemos solos vengamos a este lugar y nos acordemos del otro.

Como tu quieras Hina, contesto feliz el chico

Tardaron como media hora en tallar en el árbol, en realidad la idea fue de Hinata, el diseño era un pequeño corazón que encerraba dos letras, una H y una S entrelazadas.

Hinata,

Dime Sasuke

Quiero que me prometas algo muy importante

Dime oni-san

La próxima vez que algo malo pasé no importa como yo tengo la culpa, entiendes Hinata?

Pero Sasu no quiero que te hagan algo malo porque soy muy tonta

¡Nunca digas eso! Entiendes tu eres muy valiosa y si alguien no se da cuenta, mal por el

P-pero

No quiero peros Hinata (el tono del chico asusto por un segundo a Hinata por el parecido con la voz grave de su padre) si algo malo pasa yo tengo la culpa ¿si?

S-si Sasuke como digas pero

Ya no pienses en eso hermanita, mejor vamos a regresa porque no haz desayunado

Ni tu oni-san

La voz de Sasuke se había suavizado y Hinata lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de su corazón, fue en ese momento que Sasuke se había prometido a si mismo que nunca le haría daño a Hinata, fue en esa tarde que se había jurado a si mismo nunca hacer llorar a Hinata y ahora por su estupidez había roto su juramento… así con este solo pensamiento carcomiendo su alma Sasuke sin darse cuenta se durmió en medio de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

_Esperaba en la dirección de mi colegio a mis papás, era muy raro que ellos vinieran porque yo me portaba de forma muy bien y casi nunca requerían su presencia, pero una baja en mis notas y este incidente requirieron su presencia, espero y traigan noticias de Sasuke._

Al decir eso el tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas, cosa nada anormal por otra parte, cinco minutos después aparecieron en la sala la directora de la institución, mujer tan adorable como el padre de Hinata, Fugaku y Mikoto.

El motivo de haberles llamado es que en medio de una clase de latín se encontró a su hija escribiendo en un papel aparentemente una carta dirigida a un chico al que llama Sasuke, y como ustedes saben en nuestra institución no permitimos que las alumnas tengan novios o al..

No, no se preocupe directora, se equivoca, Sasuke es el nombre de su hermano mayor, lamentablemente tienen la ridícula costumbre de escribirse de manera muy regular, dijo Fugaku

No se preocupe ya no se repetirá más , sospecho que la baja en sus notas se debe al mismo asunto así que tomaremos cartas en el asunto, añadió Mikoto

Me alegró que estén de acuerdo conmigo, y espero que tomen medidas pronto para detener estas conductas que son antinaturales para hermanos de esta edad, diciendo esto salió del despacho y solo dejó el triste final para Fugaku

Hinata, a partir de este día no te comunicarás de ninguna forma con tu hermano y si por alguna razón me enteró que le escribiste algo

Papá entiendo que fue un error escribirle en clase, p-pero no me puedes prohibir que hable c-con Sasuke, se maldijo por su tartamudeo.

No interrumpas niña, si le escribes de nuevo a Sasuke el será llevado a un colegio militar que por otra parte le hace mucha falta, y no lo verás de nuevo hasta que cumplas 18 y puedas si quieres verlo.

Pero como se lo digo, pregunto firme y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Inventa algo de tu escuela hija, no seas tontita, dile de tus estudios, si esa es una buena opción Hinata, agregó su madre

Y recuerda, nosotros nunca vinimos aquí, ¿esta claro?

Sus padres no esperaron su respuesta y salieron dejando a la pequeña niña destrozada, por días ella trató de comunicarse con su hermano pero no encontró una forma segura, pensó en tenerlo lejos 5 largos años, si se quedaba callada en tres años estarían juntos de nuevo, esa es razón para aguantar su dolor, hubo noches que la chica lloraba, aferrada l las cartas de su hermano, pero la esperanza de verlo de nuevo la mantuvo a salvo.

_Desperté, había recordado como me había prometido hablar con Sasuke, por semanas me prometí buscar la forma de decirle la verdad, pero no la encontré, recordé la carta que le escribí llorando… esa carta llena de indiferencia que le había escrito dos semanas después, juró que creí que lo protegía, pero mi Sasuke merecía más de mi, merecía por una vez una hermana valiente, tenia derecho a saberlo todo, el siempre ha estado para mi, y ahora siento que el esta en peligro, este sueño este recuerdo me lo dice. Salí corriendo de mi habitación así como estaba vestida el día de ayer con unos jeans, unos tenis y una camiseta sencilla de color azul cielo, cuando vi a Chiyo una muy amable señora que trabajaba en nuestra casa le pregunté por mi hermano._

_-No señorita Hinata, su hermano no ha llegado en toda la noche, si quiere le puede hablar a su celular._

_-Hi, cual es el número_

* * *

_-muchas gracias Chiyo- sama_

_Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, mientras corría le marque a su cel, pero el no me contesta, no se pero tengo la sensación de que mi hermano esta por aquí, si le ha pasado algo yo no sé… pero una corazonada que salio de mi alma me dijo donde estaba._

Hinata llegó relativamente rápido al lugar dada su gran condición física y el ballet le hacían correr muy rápido sin cansarse demasiado, si bien en la noche anterior había llovido mucho y el camino estaba muy húmedo… cuando lo encontró su corazón se acelero de forma muy violenta, allí estaba Sasuke sentado al pie de ese árbol, seguía vestido igualmente, con sus típicos jeans, y su playera negra, portaba como siempre la pulsera que Hinata le habia entregado aquella noche y parecía como muerto por el color muy blanco de su piel, la chica se acerco a el y noto que no solo estaba empapado de agua sino que también estaba ardiendo en fiebre…

Sasuke me escuchas hermanito, Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! Gritó desesperada la chica, creyendo lo peor

Hinata, perdón, no fue mi intenc.. trató de contestar Sasuke

La chica puso su dedo índice en la boca de su hermano, no te preocupes Sasu, te voy a llevar a la casa, el escalofrió de Sasuke asusto mucho a Hinata y llamó rápidamente a la mansión para que alguien viniera por ellos, no tardo ni tres minutos en llegar Shinji y otro de los empleados a llevarse a Sasuke en una camioneta de su padre, Hinata estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo.

Cuando el medico se fue dejo un diagnostico que aterro a la chica, dijo que Sasuke habia estado expuesto por horas a la lluvia y el frío y que por su condición poco faltó para que el chico contrajera una pulmonía y una hipotermia, recomendó que se le tenia que controlar rigurosamente la temperatura y que tenia que estar vigilado por 72 horas de manera muy estricta. Se pensó en contratar a dos enfermeras pero Hinata tan solo accedió que se contrataran con la condición que ella también estaría con ellas todo el tiempo, al no estar sus padres nadie se atrevió a decirle que no, y así estuvieron durante dos días enteros, las enfermeras se admiraron mucho de la conducta de la chica, mientras ellas descansaban en una habitación que Chiyo les había acondicionado Hinata no se movia sino para ir al baño de la habitación de su hermano y para comer, es más se podría decir que no durmió más que dos o tres horas, no fue hasta la tercera noche que Hinata se quedo dormida, sin embargó la platica de las enfermeras le aceleró el corazón y encendió sus mejillas…

Debe de amarlo mucho, ¿no es así?, le pregunto la primera, una joven de unos treinta años a la otra más o menos de la misma edad

Si, nunca salvo en una madre había visto este comportamiento

Lo más raro es que siendo tan jóvenes ya estén casados, porque ¿crees que un papá deje a su hija tres días seguidos en casa de su novio?

No se si estén casados pero hay que amar mucho para comportarse de esta manera ¿no lo crees?

Además oíste que el chico solo murmulla Hinata

Debe de amarla muchísimo también

Y que suertuda es porque el esta buenísimo

Ja,ja,ja..

Hinata, fingió despertarse y así termino la conversación, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, ¿Qué pasaría si ellos estuvieran casados?, ¿seria felices?, la chica se golpeo mentalmente al pensar en eso y tan solo se limito a entrar al cuarto de Sasuke, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él, que por fin había despertado.

Sasuke, que bueno que despertaste

Hinata, que haces aquí?

Te desmayaste en el camino, te trajeron

¿ Hace cuantas horas de eso?, preguntó con voz firme

Fue hace tres días

¿tanto?

Si Sasuke ya ha pasado algún tiempo

Porque me pides perdón Hinata?

Porque te fallé Sasu, debí decirte que mis papás me pidieron no escribirte más de..

Mis padres te pidieron que ya no me escribieras Hinata?, pregunto el chico con una atisbo de furia en su voz lo que asusto a Hinata.

S-si ellos m-me lo dijeron

Cuando, en que fecha!?

Porque te enojas Sasuke? Yo no..

No Hinata, no me enojo contigo pero dime cuando te lo ordenaron?

Ue en mayo, si a principios de ese mes, porque te ríes Sasuke?

¡malditos!

Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica miro la sonrisa cínica de su hermano tornarse triste,

Fue brillante, ellos me dieron tu carta a principios de Junio y me dijeron que iban a verte a finales de Junio, por eso les creí, ellos fueron primero contigo sin que yo me enterará, te dijeron que me enviaras esa carta y luego para confirmarlo me dijeron que te iban a ver

Estas diciendo que mis papás lo planearon todo

En pocos segundos Sasuke se levantó de su cama y abrazo con enorme fuerza y a la vez de forma delicada a la chica.

Que hac-ces? Pregunto Hinata

Perdóname Hina, me debí de dar cuenta, cuando se dignaron a pasarme tu supuesto "recado" debí de haberme dado cuenta.

Sasuke t-t no tienes la culpa de nada es mi..

No digas nada Hina, prométeme solo que si alguna vez de dicen algo de nuevo me lo vas a decir , por favor

Si Sasuke t-t lo prometó.

Diciendo esto la chica le dio un beso… en la mejilla a su hermano y así los sorprendió la mañana, juntos abrazados sin decir nada, porque en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

De repente en lo que quedo de esa semana parecía como si el tiempo regresará de pronto, si bien Sasuke era mucho más callado trataba a Hinata de forma cariñosa como en los días de la niñez, es más accedió a mostrarle la mansión para realizar uno de los viejos juegos de Hinata, que consistía en memorizar cada parte de la casa y luego repetirlas, el que acertara menos tenia que ser "esclavo" del otro durante un día…

La propiedad era muy grande, en la entrada después del vestíbulo había un salón de recepciones muy grande, inmediatamente hacia la izquierda el salón comedor para unas 50 personas decorado de forma elegante pero muy sombría, el típico estilo de los Uchiha, después un salón de baile muy grande con un elegante piso de madera y paneles de estuco y yeso en las paredes, adornado además con las imágenes de los antepasados de su padre entre ellos el tristemente celebre Madara, el fundador de la familia, era aquí donde Fugaku recibía a las personas importantes y donde sin saberlo aún ellos estaban destinados a comparecer frente a su destino, seguidamente había una sala también muy grande, el estudio y la biblioteca de Fugaku y la entrada a los jardines traseros de la propiedad, en la parte superior después de las 6 habitaciones de huéspedes se encontraba la habitación de sus padres, ellos tenían prohibida la entrada que además estaba cerrada siempre con llave, pero una vez que su padre le quito una muñeca a su hermana Sasuke se ingenio para entrar y recuperar la pequeña muñeca, lo que le valió tres horas en la nieve… finalmente las habitaciones de ambos, en la de Sasuke que estaba tapizada de color blanco con azul marino, había una cama grande y espaciosa, inmediatamente después una tele de buen tamaño que el chico casi nunca usaba, un gran escritorio, para realizar sus trabajos escolares, un equipo de computo muy avanzado,, su equipo de sonido que siempre escuchaba en las tardes, varios de sus útiles escolares y finalmente un gran librero, lleno de diferentes volúmenes, de historia, de geografía, de biología, de artes marciales y si bien a Sasuke no le agradaban mucho, había algunas novelas de acción y algunos clásicos porque después de las artes marciales y la equitación la forma en la que Sasuke se divertía era leyendo, su guardarropa era extenso pero algo repetitivo, algunos trajes formales por si se ofician, sus uniformes de la escuela, y sus típicos jeans obscuros, además de varias playeras igualmente obscuras, tenia varios pares de tenis y algunos pares de zapatos para la calle (alguna vez una de sus compañeras y su autoproclamada "media naranja" la insufrible Karin le preguntó porque vestía siempre de forma poco "fashion" y Sasuke le respondió; yo me pongo lo que me gusta, no me interesa tu estupida moda, me pongo lo que me queda y si alguien no le gusta, que se joda). La habitación de Hinata era diferente, seguía pintada de azul celeste muy claro, uno de los colores favoritos de la chica, aparte de la tele, la computadora también nueva y el equipo de sonido había tres cosa que resaltaban, la primera era su juguetero, en el aun se encontraban las muñequeas que ella jugaba en su infancia, además estaba la diversión favorita de Hinata, su ropa de ballet, ella aprendió desde muy pequeña y todavía conserva muy buenas dotes, y por ultimo un closet llenó de ropa que su madre y una de sus pocas amigas Ino, le habian dejado, debía costar fácilmente 200 o 300 mil dólares ese guardarropa, había de todo, algunos zapatos que tenían más pinta de zancos que de otra cosa, stilletos, zapatos descubiertos, etc., faldas que más parecían cinturones, playeras pegadas al cuerpo varios vestidos de "diseñador" y la chica se sonrojo de forma incontenible cuando vio la lencería que le había dejado su amiga, algunos conjuntos parecían estar rotos porque tenían transparencias y aparentemente aquellas "pantaletas" no debían tener mas de 30 centímetros de tela, había de todos los colores, blancos, azules, negros y algunos "tangas" de color rojo, cuando las vio por un segundo se imagino usando un conjunto "sexy", totalmente blanco, en su luna de miel pero la imagen de Sasuke junto a ella le aterro y con un sonrojo hizo que desechara inmediatamente la idea, si bien muchas de sus compañeras le decían que tenia un cuerpo hermoso a ella le gustaban las mismas prendas que a Sasuke, los jeans y las playeras sencillas. Para muchos ese seria el ambiente de un cuento de hadas, ambos jóvenes, guapos, ricos pero para ambos chicos lo único que faltaba en aquella casa era lo más importante… una familia de verdad

Sasuke ganó fácilmente el juego de Hinata su gran inteligencia y el hecho de que el vivía en la mansión le hicieron recordar 9 cosas que su hermana había olvidado por completo.

Siempre gano Hinata, no es mi culpa, dijo Sasuke con arrogancia

S-Si pero tu vives aquí a mi se me olvidaron muchas cosas ya, y además n-no seas arrogante dijo Hinata sonrosada y algo enojada.

Bueno Hinata te gane y ¿Qué apostamos? ¿me lo recuerdas? Dejo con una sonrisa arrogante

Si ahora soy tuya… q-quiero d-decir que soy t-tu esclav-va, b-ueno sabes a lo q-que me refiero, le contesto la chica completamente roja por lo que habia dicho

Solo quiero una cosa Hinata

¿Cuál?

Se feliz, sigue tu corazón, no tengas miedo de nada yo voy a protegerte como sea

¿Qué quieres decir Sasuke?

Esa es mi orden… Vive feliz tu vida Hinata, baja yo tengo que hacer algo, le dijo Sasuke y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la mirada que Sasuke le dio y además sintió sus ojos que la seguían por las escaleras camino al comedor

_Vive Hinata, se feliz, sonríe, encuentra alguien que te merezca, yo se bien que si los imbeciles que te rodearán abren sus ojos verán que eres el tesoro más hermoso del mundo, se feliz por ambos, porque yo ya encontré a mi amor y la conciencia de lo enfermo del sentimiento me destruye, cualquier otra después de las estupideces que dije me hubiera exigido el mundo para perdonarme pero tu solo sonríes y te sonrojas… se feliz Hinata, no se cuanto tiempo estaré contigo porque mi enfermedad me va a destruir hermanita y lo mejor es que no me da pena reconocerlo tal solo lo ocultaré toda mi vida por defenderte, ¡soy un animal!..._

_Soy Sasuke Uchiha y estoy enamorado de Hinata Uchiha, ¡son un maldito enfermo porque estoy enamorado de mi hermana… y no me arrepiento!..._

_Nota: Los presentes capitulos han sido modificados debido a faltas de ortografía y a modificasiones menores en los parlamentos, espero y sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos._

_Muchas gracias  
_


	4. Chapter 4 El Primer Acercamiento

**CAPITULO IV El primer acercamiento junto a un árbol**

Pasaron dos días desde que Sasuke le dijo aquellas palabras a Hinata, la chica no había dejado de analizar en su cerebro el significado de la frase "se feliz" que le dijo su hermano y llegó a la conclusión de que tenia razón, ella como cualquier ser humano merecía ser feliz, el problema es que ella solo era "feliz" cuando estaba con Sasuke, con él Hinata perdía casi toda la timidez, se sentía segura de hablar, de reír, de llorar, la chica a diferencia de casi todas las demás chavas de su edad no tenía una "mejor amiga", era amiga de algunas compañeras Sakura ,Ino, etc. Pero no las sentía tan cercanas a ella, Era verdad, si alguien le preguntara quien era su mejor amigo diría sin dudar… Sasuke, su hermano era sin dudar la persona más cercana que ella tenia, desde pequeña era solo Sasuke su amigo y su guardián, con aquella seguridad innata, con aquel carácter fuerte, quizás demasiado para un niño de 11 años, pero que con ella siempre era tranquilo, alegre y tierno.

Ya han pasado los años ahora, Hinata ya no era una niña y ella lo ha vislumbrado algunas veces, su cuerpo ahora se esta desarrollando de forma magnifica, ella creció varios centímetros en estos años, si bien seguía siendo más pequeña que el muy desarrollado Sasuke, su rostro seguía teniendo esa expresión ingenua y tímida que puede volver loco a cualquier hombre, su cabello antes corto hasta los hombros hoy es largo casi hasta los glúteos, y es extremadamente sedoso, su figura se ha estilizado de forma impresionante, quizás es el ballet y todas las horas de clases de baile que ella todavía recibía a principios de año lo que le han dado su adorable figura, su busto ha crecido un poco más de lo normal sin llegar a ser exagerado pero es firme digno de una joven de su edad y no necesita prácticamente sujetador, sus caderas se han ido ensanchando y sus glúteos son firmes pero son a la vez delicados como toda ella, su figura era rematada por unas lindas piernas torneadas a causa de las horas de baile y unos pies y manos delicados y pequeños, Hinata no era muy alta debía medir 1: 64 y su figura seguía siendo delicada, tenia todavía el encanto de la niña pero sus cuerpo era ya el de una joven hermosa, algunas de sus compañeras del internado le decían que tenia un cuerpo hermoso y que podía tener a cualquier chico "atontado y metido en un baño ajusticiándose" por ella y por su cuerpo. Pero que tenia que ser más seductora, más "sexy" más sensual, inclusive alguna vez cometió el error de escuchar a dos de sus compañeras más "aventadas" Tayuya y Hikari que le habían dicho que ellas iban a ir al antro con sus novios y que porque ella no salía con ellas, Hinata estaba tan extrañada que esas chavas "populares" la invitaran que no tuvo mas que aceptar, sin embargo cuando llegó el momento su vestimenta no les agrado a sus compañeras, una sudadera, unos jeans medianamente apretados y unos tenis, Tayuya una chica muy guapa pero en opinión de Hinata "muy alocada" tenia unos jeans muy apretados y un top igualmente sugestivo, Hikari por su parte tenia un vestido corto de color verde que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color y unas zapatillas para la ocasión, Tayuya en el momento que vio a Hinata la increpo

Hinata si no vas a ver a tu abuelita así te ves muy anticuada, verdad Hikari

Pues si Hinata, eres muy guapa, porque no te pones algo más sexy, espérame un segundo

_Hikari salio corriendo hacia su cuarto y regresó con algunas prendas, materialmente me obligo a ir hacia mi habitación y a probarme las prendas, venían envueltas en una manta para evitar que alguien las viera en los corredores, al verlas me di cuenta porque.__¡¿Ellas pretendían que me pusiera esto?!__- me sonroje inmediatamente, debía haber desistido de ir pero ellas al fin de cuentas son buenas, me quieren ayudar y diciendo esto comencé a colocarme las prendas, me puse la falda que me llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa color blanco con algo de escote, también me habían dado una panty muy pequeña de un tipo que yo no usaba, pero igualmente me la puse para probar, pero al mirar los zapatos empalidecí, y en ese momento solo quería gritar e irme de allí.- __¡Estos no son zapatos, son zancos!- __me dije mentalmente nuevamente. Esto definitivamente será mi muerte. Me puse los zapatos, yo nunca había usado ese tipo de tacones, salí del baño con paso vacilante y lento, no quería caerme y de seguro fracturarme algún hueso, y tenia cada 5 segundos que bajarme la falda porque tenia terror que se me viera algo de más, creí que se iban a burlar de mi pero no su reacción fue diferente._

_¡Hinata te ves muy bien!, exclamo Hikari_

_am… sí, te ves bien- dijo Tayuya, pero no comprendí el tono de voz que uso_

_ah, gracias, pero hay un problema- me ruboricé_

_¿cuál?- dijo Tayuya frunciendo el ceño_

_los zapatos son… muy altos y mi falta de equilibrio hará que me mate y la falda es muy corta- dije sonrojada y apenada_

_Oh, no te preocupes Hinata, yo personalmente me encargare de enseñarte a caminar con esos zapatos y de veras que no te caerás, lo prometo dijo Hikari_

_Te lo agradezco Hikari pero no_

_Nada Hinata no hay peros dijo Tayuya, desesperada y vamonos que se nos hace tarde_

_Esa fue una de las noches más tristes de mi vida, fuimos a un lugar muy de moda en Londres, era un antro para gente "rica", en realidad no deberían dejarnos pasar por nuestra edad pero nuestros apellidos y el aspecto físico de ellas que parecían mayores de edad nos permitió entrar, lamentablemente para mi la música me parecía ruidosa y horriblemente molesta, mis amigas inmediatamente me dejaron sola y se fueron con dos jóvenes que a todas luces eran mayores que los quince años que teníamos, de verdad me sentía muy incomoda, me fui a sentar en una mesa alejada de todos y de verdad quería salir de allí, la falda me resultaba extremadamente incomoda ya que mis amigas me habían dado una panty pequeña, sin llegar a ser una "tanga", tenia terror de que alguien viera mi ropa interior, justo cuando ya me había decidido a irme dos chicos con un olor asqueroso a alcohol y quien sabe que más me abordaron_

_Oye preciosa, porque no nos acompañas a una fiesta privada, me dijo el primero un chico alto pero que tenia una cara como de loco_

_Si, un bombón como tu no debería estar sola, me dijo el segundo, un chico de cabello rubio como de 16 años_

_N-no yo ya me iba les respondí tratando de no sonar asustada_

_Pero porque me dijo de nuevo el primero, tus amiguitas van a venir, bueno en realidad es la "iniciación " de Hikari, porque no vienes también tu, lo vas a gozar mucho conmigo dijo mientras me abrazaba, bueno si es que al horrible apretón que me dio se le puede llamar abrazo_

_Kankuro le dijo el rubio, deberías de dejármela a mi, al fin tu ya te tiraste a Tayuya_

_No esta muñequita es para mi dijo riéndose al mismo tiempo apretó mis glúteos, subió en un segundo mi falda y trató de agarrar mi intimidad_

_Para ese momento yo ya estaba aterrada, ¿Tayuya los conocía?, ¿eso de "tirársela" significaba que ya habían hecho el amor? y ¿Quién se creía este tipo para tocarme de ese modo? A sabiendas de que parecían violentos sabia que estaba en un lugar publico y de seguro ni ellos ni mis "amigas" les gustaría un escándalo_

_¡Suéltame desgraciado! Le dije al mismo tiempo que le daba una gran cachetada, por un momento sentí la fuerza de Sasuke y eso me dio valor_

_Pero ¿Qué te pasa perra? Me dijo el tal Kankuro, no te hagas la estrecha, si bien sabes lo que hacen tus amigas Tayuya me dijo que tu querías_

_al decir esto me apretó fuertemente mis glúteos de nuevo, yo le di una patada en sus genitales tal como mi hermanito me dijo y me aparte rápidamente aterrada pero decidida_

_Es brava la niña dijo el segundo, pero aquí no te va a servir, te haces la estrecha pero te vistes como ramera_

_Y-y-o no, las lagrimas ya iban a salir de mis ojos cuando llego Tayuya_

_Que pasa Hinata, es difícil la primera ves pero Kankuro y Deidara son muy buenos, dijo Tayuya ya algo tomada_

_T-tu sabias dije ya llorando_

_Claro Uchiha, ya esta bien de esa imagen de santita, vive la vida o deja que los demás la vivan, si no te gusta lárgate, pero eso si cuidado con decir algo en la escuela porque no te la acabas,_

_No Tayuya quiero que esta estupida aprenda, dijo Kankuro, te prometo que después me vas a pedir que no pare, lo que necesitas es una buena cogida para que se te quite la cara de tontita que tienes me dijo y comenzó a reír_

_Ya no pude más, salí corriendo de ese horrible lugar, corrí lo más rápido que me permitían esos tacones, corrí como dos calles hasta que uno de los tacones se rompió, debí suponerlo estos zapatos son muy frágiles, tropecé y me caí de forma patética hacia delante, recuerdo que me hice una cortada grande en mi rodilla derecha, me quede llorando como un minuto tirada como estaba, estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo tenia una rabia enorme, no podía entender como había aceptado ir con ellas a ese horrendo lugar, todo había sido un desastre, ¡ese tipo me había tocado!, ¡me había manoseado!, nunca ningún chico me había besado siquiera y ahora este infeliz me había manoseado y lo peor es que tenia razón con esa falda se me veía todo, cuando me caí más de uno me dijo que estaba "buenísima" y no me di cuenta que tenia esa maldita falda hasta la cintura, como pude me subí a un taxi y logre llegar a mi dormitorio en el colegio sin ser detectada, por fin en mi cama pude llorar, lloré como dos horas, me sentía una cualquiera, me sentía una "ramera" como me había dicho ese maldito infeliz, el tenia razón, había sido mi culpa por vestir de esa manera, mañana como me iba a ver en un espejo si era una cualquiera!, así como pude me vende la herida, que era muy grande y me desvestí, cuando vi. aquella panty que tenia puesta de nuevo comencé a llorar y maldije de nuevo mi torpeza y mi ingenuidad de niña tonta y recordé las palabras de mi padre "estupida", con ese solo pensamiento me quede dormida._

_Recuerdo que comencé a soñar con Sasuke, soñé aquella vez cuando había roto una de las antigüedades de mi papá y el me había dicho estupida dejándome llorando y horriblemente asustada por sus palabras, pero él me miro y con su voz fuerte y decidida me dijo._

_Hinata, ya no llores más, por favor_

_N-n-o Sa-ssuk-e y-yo tengo la culpa s-soy una e-estupida_

_Nunca digas, Hinata entiendes, nunca digas eso_

_P-pero oni-san es mi.._

_Hinata me dijo mirándome a los ojos de forma muy fuerte, ¡tú vales mucho y si alguien no lo ve que se joda!_

_De repente apareció un Sasuke más grande, más desarrollado de mi edad y me dijo lo mismo, -tu vales mucho como eres, entiéndelo, tu eres lo más importante para.._

_Recuerdo que desperté sudando y al mismo tiempo feliz, ¡había soñado con Sasuke!, el me había dicho lo mismo, no había sido mi culpa, recordé de pronto sus palabras, su fuerza, su orgullo, me olvide de aquel penoso incidente y no dije nada a nadie, al fin de cuentas ellas ya nunca me hablaron de nuevo, supe casi al final del curso que expulsaron a ambas, supe también que se había encontrado droga en la habitación de Tayuya y que ella había inculpado también a Hikari, aparentemente se habían peleado mese antes por el tal Deidara, ambas fueron expulsadas casi al finalizar el curso y ya no he sabido más de ellas, no niego que por un instante, solo por un instante quise que me señalaran también a mi para poder estar de nuevo cerca de.._

Hinata, llamó Fugaku con su típica voz de enojo sacando a la chica de sus recuerdos, pensamientos y anhelos, su padre iba entrando al salón comedor de la mansión pero no estaba solo, detrás de el venia Sasuke con su típica mirada profunda y más o menos el mismo atuendo de siempre, unos jeans de mezclilla azules y una playera ajustada de color negro Hinata imagino que debía ser algo sobre su escuela porque era domingo y aún no sabia a que colegio la iban a matricular, estaba segura que sería en el mismo colegio de Sasuke porque no soportaría estar lejos de su hermano más tiempo, pero con sus padres lamentablemente nada se podía dar por sentado

Hinata te estoy hablando, le dijo Fugaku a la chica molesto

Y ella te esta escuchando, respondió Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz gélido de su padre

Cuando se te quitara la costumbre de responder por ella Sasuke

N-no, si t-te escuche dijo Hinata para desviar la atención de lo que parecía se otra pelea

Me alegró que respondieras, solo te informo que el día de mañana comenzarás tus últimos dos años de estudios en el mismo colegio que Sasuke, en realidad yo no quería que fueras en su mismo colegio, pero lamentablemente los internados de niñas aquí en Francia no tienen el mismo prestigio ni el nivel educativo de los colegios de Francia, además el instituto St. Michael, es sin duda la mejor escuela de todo el país, accedí solo porque tu hermano nos molesto mucho tiempo en que fueras con él a la misma escuela y después de todo ambos son hermanos así..

Hinata no oyó lo ultimo que dijo su padre, la sola idea de que Sasuke haya insistido para que ella fuera a la misma escuela que él hizo que las mejillas de la chica e tornaran carmesí de nuevo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos de nuevo por otra advertencia más de su padre

Solo espero que sepan comportarse, este instituto es el más prestigiado de Francia, yo mismo estudie e él y te advierto Hinata que no quiero escándalos de tu parte, suficiente ya tengo con el imbecil de tu hermano que se la pasa haciendo sus típicas estupideces

Entiendo papá, dijo Sasuke de forma gélida, no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de vigilar a Hinata, no quisiera que ella se quedará sola con personas tan miserables como ustedes, además dejo con su sonrisa helada e inexpresiva- no quiero todavía una carrera militar ¿verdad papá? Dijo con la misma voz de Fugaku solo que un poco más juvenil

Mira Sasuke, a ti no te puedo pedir que cuides nada, eres irresponsable y rebelde, es a ti dijo mirando con ira contenida a su hija, es a ti Hinata a la que dejo la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi hijo, espero que ambos sepan comportarse como lo que son, Uchiha y no como siempre, avergonzándome a mi y a su madre

S-si papá, pero Sasuke ni-san n-no necesita ayuda el es el mejor..

Si Hinata el siempre es el mejor para hacer torpezas y tonterías, además Hinata, ya que te dije lo que tenia que decir no tengo tiempo para seguir platicando con "niños" y diciendo esto Fugaku salio de la sala

No te preocupes padre, nunca hay tiempo, eso lo se hace años, remato el chico de la misma manera despectiva y arrogante que había utilizado su padre

Hinata no comprendía bien que le había pasado a Sasuke en estos años para que se haya convertido en una persona que en apariencia es tan fría, la conversación con su papá le había parecido como el dialogo de dos personas que se odian no la platica entre un padre y su único varón, la única alegría que le quedaba a la chica es que con ella Sasuke seguía siendo educado y caballeroso, ya no era tierno, ya no le daba abrazos pero seguía defendiéndola, seguía siendo "su guardián" y eso a la chica le encantaba, así que a Hinata no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que invitarlo a su lugar especial, e ese lugar donde siempre compartían secretos, donde esta vez todo iba a desatarse…

Por favor Sasuke quiero que los dos vallamos de nuevo a nuestro árbol, le dijo Hinata a Sasuke que se había levantado de la sala y había ido a leer en un lugar un tanto aparatado de la estancia

Quieres ir de verdad? Le pregunto Sasuke riendo lo que dejo sonrosada a Hinata y a un Sasuke hundido en sus pensamientos "es tan adorable cuando se sonroja , es tan hermosa siempre… mi padre tiene razón soy un mounstro"

Por favor Sasu, quiero ir dijo Hinata usando el viejo nombre con el que se conocieran en la más tierna infancia

Muy bien Hinata, iremos pero hace frío, ve y cámbiate algo mas calido, te espero afuera en diez minutos

¡Si! Dijo Hinata y así aprovechó para ponerme algo más cómodo porque ¿vamos a ir verdad?

Dije que si, le respondió Sasuke pero en su aparente enojo Hinata vislumbro una leve sonrisa y salio corriendo hacia sus habitaciones, era eso precisamente lo que encantaba a Sasuke, la alegría infantil de Hinata, la chispa que todas las chavas con las que había estado ya no tenían, esa ingenuidad en sus reacciones, esa sonrisa tierna que dejaba un aire primaveral que encantaba todo era lo que había capturado a Sasuke desde hace mucho.

Siempre has sido tan tierna Hinata, sin tu recuerdo hace mucho que yo estaría muerto, suspiro el chico

Hinata subió las escaleras muy rápido, tanto que se hubiera ganado un regaño de sus padres si alguien la hubiera visto, y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse como loca, eligió un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y una blusa algo pegada con dibujos de estrellas moradas, aparte de unos tenis negros y unos aretes pequeños.

_Estaba muy emocionada por salir de nuevo con mi Sasuke (porque siempre le dice asi') estaba emocionada porque después de esa discusión con mi papá Sasu todavía tenia los ánimos para cumplir mis caprichos, por eso me vestí rápidamente y arregle mi rostro, no quiero presumir pero casi no necesito nada de maquillaje así que estuve lista en quince minutos espero y Sasuke no este enojado por la demora, así que Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de nuevo hacia la parte inferior de la mansión y allí lo ví, estaba parado esperándome con su típica expresión seria, pero que yo sabia que no estaba enojado._

Tardaste mucho Hinata, la voz de Sasuke sin embargo no sonaba enojada, más bien era solo como una ligera molestia

Perdón Sasu, es que yo tenia que arreglarme para salir bonita, dijo la chica algo sonrosada

Entonces Hinata, porque tardaste tanto?

Hinata sintió en ese momento como si algo le doliera en lo profundo de su corazón, ¿Sasuke decía que ella no estaba bonita? ¿Qué no le gustaba?

No entiendo porque tardaste tanto Hinata?, tu eres hermosa y adorable siempre y por ti misma, sin necesidad de nada, dijo Sasuke con seguridad y el enojo pasajero de Hinata se torno en un sonrojo profundo

Nos vamos dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol que estaba como a una milla

Hinata todavía aturdida y sonrojada solo dijo, Hi y comenzó a caminar junto a Sasuke

Con el Paso del tiempo Sasuke lo entendió, fue esa tarde, si, justamente esa tarde cuando sus sentimientos por Hinata comenzaron a desatarse como un torrente, como una fuerza que es contenida con un enorme trabajo por un embalse y que de repente una pequeña y en apariencia simple grieta se abre y la marea de agua se desata, no podría decir porque pero esa fue la primera vez en varios años de soledad y tristeza que su corazón fue de verdad feliz, los juegos y las ocurrencias, las bromas y la sonrisa infantil de Hinata lo que hicieron recordar a Sasuke los buenos momentos de su niñez al lado de su hermana, sin embargo ahora el ya no era un niño inocente, era un animal perverso pues aunque trato de no fijarse en el cuerpo de Hinata, a través de su playera se alcanzaban a notar sus pechos, ella ya no era una niña y Sasuke se dio cuenta inmediatamente, el cuerpo de su hermana era a todas luces precioso y digno de ser admirado y acariciado por horas, había crecido pero lo que más enloquecía al chico era el rostro de Hinata, sus ojos color ópalo resplandecían por la mirada tierna y bondadosa, ella era poseedora sin duda de la mirada más angelical y más tierna que Sasuke hubiera visto en su vida, su nariz seguía siendo pequeña y recta y había algo más los labios de Hinata se habían anchado un poco y se apreciaban como deliciosos y dignos de ser besados también por horas, además Sasuke adoraba la manera en la que Hinata se sonrojaba, no había duda por más enfermo que se escuchara Sasuke estaba totalmente enamorado de Hinata y lo imposible de siquiera acercarse a ella, no tanto por el castigo de sus padres, del mundo entero que los señalaría sino simplemente porque no soportaría verla en ese enorme aprieto, Sasuke callaría sus sentimientos hasta el día de su muerte solo por protegerla a ella, la sonrisa melancólica que se formo en los labios de Sasuke no fue percibida por la chica que había ido hacia su árbol para tratar de tomar una pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba sobre las hojas de "su" árbol.

Sasuke ven por favor el atardecer es precioso, por favor Sasu ven conmigo por fa..

La chica no dijo más porque al caminar hacia Sasuke no noto una raíz del árbol y tropezó hacia delante, Sasuke se dio cuenta inmediatamente y trato de detener la caída de Hinata pero quizás a propósito la chica lo jaló y ambos cayeron y fueron "rodando" por entre las hojas caídas, muy típicas del clima otoñal que ya estaba presente, sus cuerpos rodaron como diez metros y mientras ellos iban riendo absortos a todo el mundo, a todos sus problemas a sus papas, siendo felices completamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para cualquiera de las "admiradoras" de Sasuke hubiera sido imposible imaginar a un Sasuke rodando por entre el césped y riendo como un niño.

¿Hinata estas bien? Le pregunto Sasuke calmando un poco su respiración

Si Sasuke, gracias por salvarme, le respondió Hinata sonrojada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos

Lo extraño de la situación fue que durante más de 20 segundos ambos permanecieron observándose, aparentemente todo se comenzó a mover en una cámara lenta surrealista, fue así hasta que Sasuke quito una hoja que estaba en el rostro de Hinata y al mismo tiempo acaricio la mejilla de la chica

_Cai debajo de Sasuke y me sentí aliviada que nuestra loca carrera se hubiera detenido, sin embargo cuando alce la mirada vi su rostro muy cerca del mió, solo a unos cuantos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración agitada producto de nuestra caída, el retiro de modo delicado una hoja que tenia yo en mi rostro pero de repente me vio a los ojos y vi en sus orbes onix algo diferente, vi como si de repente un fuego abrasador quisiera salir de ellos, además estaba sonrojada como tomate o eso supongo porque mis mejillas ardían_

_Dios mió Hinata, nunca te había sentido tan cerca, cuando caímos quedaste debajo de mi, por un momento una imagen tuya debajo de mi, gimiendo mi nombre apareció, ¿pero que estoy pensando? Eres mi hermana ¿entonces? ¡porque demonios me siento asi!, vi una hoja de alguno de los árboles sobre tu mejilla y la retire, cuándo lo hice sentí que te estremeciste pero cuando la retire vi tus ojos ópalo entrecerrados y algo en mi despertó, perdón pero no puedo detenerme, te amo demasiado para controlarme…_

Aquel camino que llevaba a la mansión Uchiha estaba desierto, no había nadie que los pudiera ver, juzgar , castigar por sus sentimientos, eran solo ellos dos y sus corazones sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más, como si una fuerza más poderosa que la gravedad los impulsara a unir sus labios, un vértigo enorme se apodero de sus almas cuando estaban apunto de rozarse y justo en el instante en que sus labios se tocaran… el celular de Sasuke sonó rompiendo la mágica burbuja, de repente el tiempo volvió a ser normal, ello se separaron abruptamente y mientras Sasuke se levantó a contestar con la voz todavía cortada, Hinata se fue incorporando tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas que apenada y reaccionaban.

Era nuestra madre te necesita ver para algo de la escuela, dijo Sasuke y su voz sonaba extrañamente nerviosa

S-si vamos r-rápido, dijo Hinata totalmente nerviosa y completamente sonrojada

El chico dejo que su hermana se adelantara y comenzó a caminar cerca de ella el estaba totalmente callado como si se hubiera desconectado o al menos eso pensaba Hinata que era un mar de emociones y culpas en su cabeza

_Que me ocurre, ¡casi lo beso! ¿Qué me pasa? Sentí un horrible nudo en la garganta cuando el se iba acercando a mi, resiento sucia, degenerada, enferma, pero, al mismo tiempo por un segundo quise que lo hiciera, desee que el se robara mi primer beso, quise apretarlo entre mis brazos y no dejarlo ir hasta que.. me sacudí estos horribles pensamientos y trate de caminar lo más rápido que pude_

_Que me pasa Hinata, esto no es normal, de ninguna manera debo dejarme guiar por mis sentimientos de nuevo, estro que siento la destruiría bajo el pecado de nuestra acción pero el perfume flora que despide cada parte de su cuerpo, las mejillas sonrojadas, su pequeño cuerpo tenso, temblando debajo de mi, por un momento sentí que no iba a ser capaz de detenerme, sentí que la iba a besar, hace tanto que no beso a nadie… sin embargo ella es la mejor persona que he conocido y bajo ninguna circunstancia le voy a hacer daño así me tenga que suicidar así tenga que alejarme de ella… te amo demasiado para hacerte daño, lo juro_

El camino a casa de ambos fue callado e incomodo sus cabezas estaban revueltas, el corazón acelerado, aquello que a los ojos del mundo parecería sucio, depravado, degenerado pero que al mismo tiempo los había echo sentir de una forma extraordinaria, aquello que había estrujado sus almas como… si lo hubieran deseado desde hace mucho, como si sus cuerpos pidieran a gritos unirse, como si sus labios desearan ser uno solo, ambos sin saberlo habían abierto la caja de Pandora, habían desatado una fuerza incontrolable, una fuerza que los iba a consumir.

Este es el siguiente capitulo, espero y todos los lectores que sigan esta historia puedan dejar sus comentarios para evaluar mi progreso.

gracias


	5. Chapter 5: Presentaciones

**CAPITULO V Presentaciones**

La alarma sonó pero no era necesario, el reloj de la habitación señalaba las 5:50, Sasuke estaba ya despierto desde hace tiempo, las pesadillas lo aquejaban sin cesar, además siempre que asistía a su colegio le gustaba llegar lo más temprano posible, no le agradaba llegar tarde no solo porque desde los trece años si él no estaba despierto a las 6:00, su padre ordenaba que se le despertara inmediatamente para que se le quitara lo "flojo", había sin embargo otra razón, odiaba llegar tarde porque entre más personas se encontraba en su paso más molestias tenia de parte de sus "admiradoras" que lo acosaban sin descanso y al estar desde temprano Sasuke podía escoger su lugar en el salón que siempre era el mismo, al fondo, lo más alejado posible de las "molestias". Así que se baño rápidamente, con agua fría como siempre, el agua helada podia enfriar un poco sus obscuros pensamientos, las pesadillas que lo aquejaban sin descanso, salio desnudo sin ningún tipo de precaución ya que todos sabían que no podían entrar a la habitación del chico a menos que este llamara antes, se coloco sus dos pulseras, ambas eran negras y él las tenia todo el tiempo en su muñeca izquierda, eran presentes de Hinata, la primera había sido un regalo de la niña cuando Sasuke cumplió doce años y la segunda se la dio la noche en la que fueron separados. Él siempre las llevaba puestas y tan solo se las quitaba para bañarse, inmediatamente después se coloco sus boxers y su camiseta, procedió luego a vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela, desde el primer día que lo vio le gusto, "el tono oscuro es ideal para mi" se dijo mentalmente cuando lo uso por primera vez, se rasuro y arreglo su cabello con su típico estilo, lamentablemente su aspecto era un poco enfermo, sus ojos tenían unas ligeras bolsas producto de que en casi toda la noche no pudo dormir, el único sueño que tuvo fue… él haciéndole el amor a Hinata, en su casa, en una habitación de un hotel, al aire libre, en cualquier lugar, en todos los lugares, en su sueño Hinata le susurraba quedadamente dos palabras… te amo, lamentablemente como cada noche que tenia la "desgracia" de soñar con eso, la fantasía se tornaba en una pesadilla cuando eran descubiertos por sus padres, por sus maestros, etc. De repente ambos se encontraban desnudos siendo juzgados por un mundo que los señalaba, que quería destruirlos por sus sentimientos y él solo miraba impotente el llanto desgarrador de Hinata, la desesperación y el enorme dolor de la chica. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando soñaba con ella el no podía estar en paz por el miedo de que una indiscreción de su parte volviera sus pesadillas una horrible realidad. Aunque no lo admitiera ni en mil años Sasuke estaba expectante también de ver a su "mejor amigo" de nuevo, quería competir con el de nuevo en todo como siempre lo hacían desde aquel día en que se conocieron, también quería ver al Hyuga, Sasuke siempre considero que ese imbecil era muy peligroso pero al mismo tiempo era divertido humillarlo cuando podía, lo más importante era sin embargo que ese iba ser el primer día de Hinata en la escuela y Sasuke debía advertirla de los peligros de estar en ese lugar de mierda, lo peor es que no iba a tener oportunidad si ella no bajaba a tiempo, Sasuke tomo sus útiles y bajó rápidamente hacia el jardín para poder caminar un poco y para tratar de no pensar en ella aunque sea solo por algunos momentos.

_Hinata Pov._

_Son las 6: 15 de la mañana, ayer casi no pude dormir, el recuerdo de la cercanía de Sasuke taladró mi cabeza durante el sueño, eso lo se porque estaba sudando y sonrojada de solo pensar que él estuvo a punto de robarse mi primer beso, el recuerdo aceleraba mi corazón de forma horrible, pero no debía pensar en eso, no hoy, este iba ser mi primer día en el instituto St. Michael, Sasuke me dijo que era un lugar "asqueroso", espero y mi Sasu se equivoque,, tengo que cambiarme rápido para que no se moleste conmigo_

_Fin Pov._

La chica se levanto de su cama rápidamente y se quito el camisón que tenia, era de color blanco y discreto hasta las rodillas algo vaporoso, pero si Sasuke la viera así quizás no podría contenerse. Hinata procedió a caminar hasta la bañera y después de templar el agua se introdujo en ella, no pudo evitar un sonrojo cuando el torrente de agua tibia acaricio su cuerpo, en ese instante ella recordó cuando Sasuke estuvo a solo un segundo de besarla, aterrada cambio el nivel del agua a frío para despegar sus ideas, el liquido se enterró en su piel como agujas en un alfiletero y eso la hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos por un momento al menos, se apuro a salir del baño pero pudorosa como siempre antes de salir se coloco dos toallas, una sobre su cuerpo húmedo todavía por el baño y la segunda sobre su cabeza para secar su cabello húmedo también producto de la ducha, camino lentamente hacia su guardarropa y escogió su prendas intimas, un conjunto de color blanco muy discreto pero algo pequeño, después se puso el uniforme de su colegio, no le agrado del todo lo corto de la falda pero procedió a cambiarse rápido, se coloco las calcetas blancas, propias de la escuela, después la camisa y la corbata de la institución, al final se coloco el sweater y salio lo más rápido que pudo hacia Sasuke que la esperaba en la puerta, no hubo necesidad de desayunar más que un vaso de leche porque en su colegio tenían una hora para eso.

_Hinata Pov._

_Hinata, te dije que el día de hoy no podíamos llegar tarde, me recrimino mi hermano._

_Perdón, fue lo único que alcance a decir sonrojada._

_Después de esto, Sasuke avanzo hacia mi y me dio un ligero beso en mi mejilla derecha, esto produjo en mi la sensación de un vértigo enorme y mareada como estaba traté de besar su mejilla también, pero antes de que esto pudiera pasar el se alejo y abrió de forma caballerosa la puerta del copiloto de su coche, no soy buena reconociendo los autos pero este sin duda era un Aston Martín ingles, eso lo puedo asegurar porque mientras viví en aquel país vi varios de esos modelos, sin embargo el coche de mi hermano tenia el volante a la izquierda como todos los autos aquí, después de cerrar la puerta del asiento Sasuke se sentó en su lugar y arranco, por un segundo me asuste mucho porque inmediatamente tomo una gran velocidad cercana a los 100 kilómetros, el trayecto se me hizo muy corto porque el instituto estaba relativamente cerca de nuestra casa y a la velocidad que iba no debió hacer más de 5 minutos, se estaciono de forma rápida y sin decir nada más tomo sus útiles y además tomo mi mochilla del asiento de atrás, inmediatamente después me abrió la puerta y me dijo_

_Hinata, se que estas un año atrás que yo pero antes de que entres te tengo que advertir varias cosas sobre este lugar_

_Sasuke de que me hablas, le dije un poco contrariada por su tono de voz_

_Hinata, en este lugar hay gente realmente peligrosa y te tengo que advertir, ¿entiendes?_

_H-hi, dije un poco asustada_

_Lo primero Hinata, en este lugar siguen asistiendo algunas de tus amigas, en tu curso están Sakura y la rubia_

_Ino? Pregunte expectante porque ella era una de mis pocas amigas_

_Si esa, dijo rápidamente y agrego, también están aquí Ten Ten y ese tipo_

_Kiba? Dije alegre porque después, muy después de Sasuke, Kiba era el chico en el que más confiaba_

_Ese tipo, dijo Sasuke algo molesto, aunque no se porque Kiba nunca le agrado, _

_Hinata ellos no son peligrosos pero tienes que tener mucho.._

_De repente fuimos interrumpidos, estábamos a la entrada del colegio y ya algunos estudiantes habían pasado delante de nosotros, pero no me fije en que momento un brazo tomo del cuello a mi hermano y lo empezó a sujetar, por un momento sentí que Sasuke estaba en peligro pero su reacción fue más bien de una molestia fingida_

_Dobe ¿Por qué demonios me tomas así? Dijo mi hermano algo molesto_

_Vamos Teme, bien sabes que a mi me gusta molestarte además, maldito no me hablaste en todo el vera.._

_De repente sus ojos se posaron en mí y me vieron de una forma que me sonrojo un poco, por no decir mucho_

_Sasuke teme ¿Quién diría que algún día ibas a llegar acompañado por tan hermosa chica?, yo ya pensaba que eras gay, ja,aja,ja_

_Lo vi y me sonroje un poco, era un chico de la misma edad que mi hermano, tenia el cabello rubio y alborotado, los rasgos de su rostro eran definidos y era guapo, tenia eso si unas marcas de gato en las mejillas que le daban una aire travieso, Alto, casi 1.80mts y de fuerte complexión, vestía el mismo uniforme que nosotros y tenia un aplomo típico de alguien seguro de si mismo._

_Vamos Sasuke. no seas maleducado y preséntame a tu amiguita.- dijo dirijiendose a mi hermano, la forma en que se me vio hizo que me sonrojara más y esto no paso desapercibido por Sasuke_

_Este tipo es Naruto… le gusta que le digan Dobe y para desgracia mía es mi compañero de clase. Ella es Hinata, no se porque Sasuke omitió decirle que era su hermana_

_Vamos teme, no seas tímido, dile también que soy tu mejor amigo_

_El se publicita siempre como mi mejor amigo. Para que las mujeres le hagan caso, dijo rabioso Sasuke_

_Hola Hinata... desde ahora soy no solo tu amigo, sino tu admirador.- dijo pomposo el muchacho_

_Hola mucho gusto.- dije, extendiéndole la mano y algo nerviosa por la mirada que Sasuke me dio_

_Bueno.- dijo Sasuke.- ahora que ya te presenté déjanos solos._

"_- Ah... Sasukito quiere acaparar a la linda dama.- se burló Naruto.- pero, tu eres nueva por aquí no?, es más, es la primera vez que te veo, porque alguien como tu no podría pasar desapercibida por estos mis ojitos.-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a mi y poniéndome más nerviosa_

_Yo me divertía con la escena. Naruto, haciéndose el gracioso, mi hermano conteniendo su furia y yo sonriente porque con Naruto Sasuke se veía más humano, más alegre aunque quisiera evitarlo._

_Dime.- preguntó curioso.- eres la novia de nuestro Sasuke?. O este desgraciado no se te ha declarado, desde ya confirmo su buen gusto eso si_

_Creo que tu eres muy curioso Naruto, respondí algo apenada de que el dijera que era la novia de Sasuke_

_No solo curioso sino que se está volviendo impertinente.- dijo mi hermano ya muy enojado.- mira , estamos conversando de cosas muy personales y te rogaría que te dejes de niñerías y te retires, Hinata, acaba de llegar a la escuela... así que lárgate dobe_

_No hay problema Sasuke...- dijo Naruto.- ya me voy, pero si te duermes... te robo la novia eh_

_¡No es mi novia, es mi hermana! Dijo Sasuke ya muy molesto, por un momento temí que golpeara a Naruto_

_Cuñado de mi corazón.- fue la respuesta de Naruto, yo me moría de risa, el chico tenía mucho ingenio y era muy simpático, esta buena noticia será el real motivo para visitarte más a menudo. Hinata.- dijo solemne.- tu más rendido admirador, te enseñará toda la ciudad y todo lo que tú quieras conocer. Ahora me voy.- y acercando su cara me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y palmeando el hombro de Sasuke se retiró_

_Disculpa hermanita.- dijo Sasuke.- este Naruto es un imbecil,_

_Parece un chico simpático y divertido.- respondí ingenuamente_

_Si, pero por favor no le des confianza. Cuando Naruto ve faldas se aloca... un día se va a encontrar un escocés y lo va ver guapo, ironizo mi hermano_

_N-no te preocupes, ahora mi preocupación son los estudios, y no tengo tiempo para chicos ni nada...dije seria y formal lo que era la verdad, yo, no tenia novio, ni siquiera un prospecto lejano_

_Avance conociendo la escuela, era un lugar muy grande no exageraba al decir que parecía un pueblo pequeño, los estudiantes se agrupaban según su grado, secundaria y preparatoria, además tenia un sistema de internado que gracias a Dios no íbamos a tener, sin embargo mis papas rentaron dos de las habitaciones de los dormitorios, una para Sasuke y otra para mi por si algún día nos quedábamos, pude comprobar que todas teníamos el mismo uniforme, era totalmente negro para los hombres y para las mujeres era azul marino constaba de una chaqueta tipo suéter para los hombres y un suéter serrado para nosotras, en el lado derecho casi a la altura del corazón estaba la insignia del colegio, por lo que vi la mayoría usaba la chaqueta completamente cerrada pero Sasuke se dejaba abiertos los primeros dos botones, lo que distinguía mejor la corbata azul que todos los alumnos portábamos, las chicas teníamos la falda tableada, la mayoría la usaba arriba de la rodilla lo que me incomodaba un poco porque yo nunca había usado faldas de ese tipo._

_Fin Pov_

Mientras Hinata estaba analizando su nuevo colegio de forma detallada Sasuke se hundía en sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de cómo llego el mismo hace ya tres años invadió su mente, él fue ingresado en esta institución justo después del engaño de sus padres, el recuerdo de aquel horrible primer año se vio reforzado porque a unos 50 metros de ellos se estaban reuniendo el grupo de las llamadas "populares" compuesto por Karin, Tayuya, Kurumi y la "jefa" Temari, a Sasuke siempre le molesto la forma tan altanera en que ellas trataban a los demás, especialmente Karin y Tayuya, Temari era un año mayor que Sasuke, en realidad ya no debería estar en esa escuela porque ya había aprobado pero por alguna razón había decidido tomar el curso de iniciación universitaria en el colegio, Sasuke de repente comenzó a recordar aquel horrible primer año en ese colegio y su expresión se torno lejos de la dureza habitual en una expresión de tristeza y soledad absoluta.

* * *

_Sasuke Pov_

_Recuerdo muy bien el primer día que pase en este lugar, aunque ya han pasado tres años lo tengo tatuado en mi alma, en esosmomentos sentía una enorme desesperación en el alma, quería escaparme de aquella maldita escuela inmediatamente que entre en ella, el lugar es el típico lugar de gente "bien", y la expresión de la mayoría de las tipas hacia los mayordomos que las habian triado denunciaba rápidamente que en este lugar iba a ser realmente miserable, llegue casi arrastrándome del aburrimiento y del coraje hacia el salón audiovisual para la "presentación" de los maestros, nos reunieron a todos los alumnos y nos situaron de pie mientras esperábamos que a los maestros se les diera la gana llegar, en ese momento yo ya había adoptado la costumbre de estar callado y alejado pero como a los diez minutos tuve mi primera pelea con dos imbeciles que estaban molestando a una pobre cría como de trece años, los malditos cerdos tenían como 17 y cuando uno de ellos agarro sus pechos de la pobre explote de rabia y furia, ¿pero como se atrevía a manosear a una pobre niña?, ¿Por qué demonios ninguno de los tipos les decia algo?, admito que por un segundo vi en esa niña a Hinata e inmeditamnete le di un buen golpe al primero, tambien pude contener al tipo más grande pero el que habia golpeado me sujeto de los y en medio del audiovisual me molieron a golpes, estaba tan mal que me llevaron a la enfermería, llamaron también a mis padres que me castigaron una semana sin cenar ni salir y no se cuantas estupideces más, él me dijo " eres una vergüenza, es el primer día y no solo te peleas sino que pierdes", de nada valía decirle que pensé en Hinata en esos momentos porque seria peor, de cualquier forma ellos se fueron al otro día a no se donde y al no dejarle instrucciones al personal nadie me puso limites, me recupere como a los tres días y en esos momentos me arrepentí de haber defendido a esa pobre estupida, si alguien no se sabe defender es su problema no el mío, recordé como siempre a Hinata y el dolor era tan grande que me propuse olvidarla, si ella me había "engañado", si me había traicionado yo no tenia porque ser bueno, me propuse "vivir" la vida, sabia que una parte importante de "vivir la vida" era tirarme a las que mas pudiera y casi inmediatamente lo logré, me metí en un antro de moda aquí y encontré a una, era como de 17 años rubia y de buen cuerpo, a pesar de mis catorce años no me tomo mucho tiempo convencerla además ambos estábamos muy borrachos, fuimos a uno de los baños de ese lugar y allí lo hicimos, estaba borracho pero nunca he sido estupido asi que me protegí con un condón, la única imagen que me queda de esa noche es que mientras entraba y salía de ella escuchaba sus gemidos a lo lejos diciendo "más fuerte", a ella le llego el orgasmo muy rápido y yo me vine como a los diez minutos, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, ella solo me dijo que era "muy" bueno y que me daba su teléfono, lamentablemente el papel que me dio lo use para limpiar los restos de semen que tenia en el bóxer, lo peor fue que cuando ella salio yo me quede llorando en ese maldito baño como media hora, me sentía terrible, vomite dos veces y en realidad "mi primera" vez fue un recuerdo nefasto, sin embargo había tenido placer así que hice lo mismo una semana después, esta vez creo que su nombre comenzaba con R, fue casi lo mismo pero esta vez en el estacionamiento, hice lo mismo dos veces más, siempre con chavas diferentes, en realidad solo tenia el placer del sexo pero al final me sentía más solo que nunca, la sensación de vacio era horrible, imaginaba en mis pesadillas la expresión de tristeza y decepción en su rostro y no paraba de llorar como un pobre niño . Sin embargo segui desidido a olvidarme de eella, uando estaba en la quinta semana me acerque a una, era ya mayor como de 19 y por primera vez en mi vida me despreciaron, ella me dijo que olía a alcohol y que mejor creciera dos años más, me sentía tan humillado que una pobre estupida me hubiera rechazado que la comencé a insultar, pero ella venia con su puto novio y el desgraciado me dio una buena madriza, al final logre defenderme y le rompí el codo con un movimiento de Jujutsu que habia aprendido, llegaron los policías pero yo ya me había escabullido, recuerdo que, ensangrentado como estaba llegue al techo de aquel lugar, tenia tanta desesperación en mi alma que simplemente pensé en aventarme desde ese techo… quien lo iba a notar, mis padres solo se avergonzarían por los periódicos, yo no tenia más familia, las persona me juzgaban como un puto "júnior" y les valía cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener y ella, ella ya se había olvidado de mi, ya tenia a alguien más, asi que ya no me importaba nada me acerque a la orilla, mi corazón latía muy fuerte pero la adrenalina de la pelea me distraía del dolor enorme en mi estomago, estaba ya dispuesto a lanzarme y grite con toda la rabia de mi alma_

_¡Soy Sasuke Uchiha! , ¡soy Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Y a nadie le importó!, sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas como torrentes de sangre y de dolor, de amargura y de soledad… justo cuando ya estaba decidido oí una voz ruidosa y muy molesta._

_Que te pasa baka , ¿estas loco?_

_Si, esa noche el dobe me salvo, estaba tan molesto que como pude me baje de la corniza y decidí golpearlo por "interrumpir", pero ya esta tan borracho que me caí hacia delante, amanecí al otro día en la casa de Naruto junto a una mujer muy amble, su madre, con el tiempo me entere que su padre había sido un gran doctor y que había muerto de forma trágica, admito que desde ese día el dobe a sido el único amigo de verdad que ha estado junto a mi, sin embargo en esos momento apenas y lo escuchaba, decidí seguir con el mismo tren de vida patético al que me estaba acostumbrando._

_Después llego Karin, de ella no me fié nunca, inmeditamnete descubrí que ella era más superficial y mas seca que una puta planta artificial, vanidosa, arrogante, era tan diferente a ella… pero el recuerdo de Hinata taladro mi mente y le hice caso, nunca lo hicimos porque ella era demasiado pretenciosa, me dijo que quería hacerlo en mi habitación de la mansión porque como mi novia debía ya pasar algunas noches en mi casa, a esa estupida idea por supuesto me negué, Karin me aburrió inmediatamente no solo era superficial sino que era extremadamente melosa, buscona, aburrida y nada inteligente, su mayor preocupación residía en el hecho de, cual línea de ropa estaba de moda, cual era el mejor maquillaje y no se cuantas estupideces más. El final llego por dos razones, la primera, estaba preguntando algo a una de las prefectas, ella era algo joven como de unos 25 años y guapa, Karin llego y le comenzó a decir groserías lo que me metió en un problema, y el colmo llego dos días después, estaba caminando hacia la salida y una pobre niña como de once años me pregunto la hora, normalmente no le hubiera hablado pero cuando me di la vuelta para decirle una grosería la vi. y su parecido con Hinata me descontrolo, me quede observando a la niña y supongo que eso la sonrojo porque tartamudeo al preguntarme de nuevo, en ese momento la estupida de Karin se apareció y se atrevió a pegarle una cachetada, además le dijo "perra", eso rabazo mi limite, corte con ella allí mismo y estuve a punto de pegarle una cachetada, me controle pero le dije varias groserías; Esa pobre cría me recordó tanto a Hinata que sin darme cuenta tuve ir corriendo tras ella, la encontré llorando junto a un árbol eso me recordó aún más a mi hermana asi que le ofrecí disculpas, recuerdo muy bien el nombre de la niña, nunca, ni en mil años lo voy a olvidar… Hanabi, su nombre inmediatamente me recordó a mi hermana y el efecto que esa niña tuvo en mi fue tan grande que me que de platicando con ella como diez minutos, estuve comentando con ella cosas de su familia y de su escuela, solo con el dobe había platicado más de un minuto en varios meses pero esta niña me marco, su ingenuidad , su forma de hablar y su forma de reírse hicieron que la imagen de ella volviera a ocupar mis pensamientos, en realidad desde que Hinata se había ido yo no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien sin que se me insinuara de forma vulgar, ese día decidí no hacer nada y me fui a mi casa, lamentablemente en el camino me encontré a una pareja de hermanos como de 5 años que jugaban felices y mi estupidez hizo que olvidara a esa niña y me refugiara de nuevo en cualquier vicio que me hiciera olvidar. _

_Estuve asi como dos meses, a lo único que me dedicaba después de los estudios era, a emborracharme como loco, probé el éxtasis pero me desagrado tanto que jure nunca hacerlo, probé también el cigarro pero el resultado fue el mismo, me estaba convirtiendo en un ser patético, parecía el típico imbecil despechado que solo puede tomar y llorar como desesperado en las noches frias, me comencé a sentir mal, el recuerdo de las veces que tuve sexo con aquellas pobres chavas en los antros me estaba carcomiendo, cuando terminábamos ellas se iban y yo me sentía más solo que nunca, me sentía como un ser miserable, como una completa basura, sentía que el hoyo en que me estaba metiendo se hacia cada ves más profundo y mas oscuro, por eso decidí dejar de tomar, estaba desmejorando notablñemete mi condición fidicia, muchos dicen que el alcohol es un terrible vicio y es verdad, en realidad a mi me daba un enorme asco tomarlo y si lo hacia era solo porque me hacia olvidar, el dolor enorme de la resaca me hacia olvidarme de ella, y al mismo tiempo me daba valor porque hubo noche enteras en esos meses en las que llagando a mi casa, me escondía en mi cuarto y lloraba por horas recordándola a ella, recordando sus sonrisas, su forma de ser, su ternura y el hecho de que me hubiera abandonado carcomia como millones de termitas mi alma, había otro motivo, estuvo oculto gracias a Dios todo el tiempo, en lo profundo de mi alma, en el rincón más oscuro de mi corazón, ni siquiera el dobe sospecho nada, fue en esos momentos cuando admití mi peor crimen, la peor atrocidad de mi corazón y al mismo tiempo el único rayo de luz de mi existencia… mi amor por Hinata, al principio trata de olvidarla con las mujeres, con el alcohol , con cualquier cosa pero solo lograba recordarla mas, solo conseguía que imágenes de ella feliz corroyeran mi alma, solo conseguía escapar por unas horas porque la imagen de Hinata besando a alguien más, confiando en alguien más me estaba consumiendo, juro que creí que eran solo estupidos celos de hermano, que tanto alcohol estaba ya destrozando mis neuronas pero todo cambio por Temari._

_Me convencí que estaba enamorado de Hinata cuando la conocí, era y es espectacular, no solo era hermosa sino también muy inteligente, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que también ella estaba hundida en la soledad, es un año mayor que yo pero su cuerpo en ese momento era el de una mujer ya desarrollada, media como 1:70 no era delgada precisamente pero no tenia nada de grasa, tenia todo el cuerpo durísimo, lo mejor eran sus pierna y sus pechos, eran grandes para su edad, además su look de pelo rizado y coletas le daba un aire sexual, de cara era guapa pero tan diferente al angelical rostro de Hinata, tiene una expresión muy morbosa y los rasgos muy bien definidos, por ultimo tenia una seguridad enorme, ha sido la única que me a descolocado, al pensar en ella en esos momentos solo tenia una palabra en mi mente "sexo", así que decidí ir por ella, estaba seguro que también iba a ser muy fácil pero no y era eso lo que más me enfadaba, estaba acostumbrado a que todas se me arrojaran a los brazos pero ella era diferente, después me di cuenta que era todo parte de su plan, yo era un buen objetito, para alguien como ella, era arrogante y estaba excitado todo el tiempo que la veía, me llevo al limite, alguna vez en los baños ella comenzó a besarme de forma frenética y justo cuando creí que ya había caído simplemente se fue dejándome en muy mal estado, tanto que tuve que tranquilizarme yo solo tres veces en esos baños para poder salir, un día entro a mi salón y casi enfrente de Kakashi, uno de los pocos maestros que toleró, ella me beso, por no decir me succiono materialmente la lengua, y cuando Kakashi se volteo ella simplemente dijo que yo la estaba "obligando" a que la besara, eso fue el limite para mi, recuerdo que al salir tenia el plan de buscarla a las afueras de la escuela y de violarla allí donde la encontrara, al final me desistí por razones obvias, yo no era un maldito violador, y ella no me iba a descolocar , me calme mucho y la comencé a ignorar, Temari tontamente a partir de ese día se volvió mas "cariñosa " conmigo, gracias a Dios yo no iba caer con ella otra vez, estaba seguro de que alguien como ella intentaría algo más grande pero yo estaba seguro de que si la resistía podía resistirlo todo, la prueba de su plan llego esa mañana, estaba pasando por los corredores cuando oí su voz, estaba platicando con Karin_

_Sasuke ya no me hace caso, dijo Temari algo molesta_

_Si, es muy orgulloso, se arto de cómo lo humillaste, pero ya es tiempo_

_No, el no va a caer, además.._

_No Temari, no me digas que ya te estas echando para atrás_

_No es eso Karin, pero yo no quiero hacerlo más, simplemente no quiero._

_¿Por qué?, no me digas que Sasuke ya te esta gustando_

_No es eso, pero el chico es tan solitario, no hay necesidad de humillarlo de ese modo_

_No Temari, el me humillo, ¿recuerdas?, si seguimos con el plan, Sasuke será humillado y después yo llegare a consolarlo y ¿Quién se puede negar a todo esto?, dijo con una voz asquerosa,_

_, no esta bien._

_¿Por qué?, respondio Karin, que lo empiezas a querer, ya no recuerdas lo que te hizo Sasori, Sasuke es tu venganza, cuando lo hagan tu hermano va a llegar y después de la golpiza llego yo, ¡ese es el plan!_

_Pues si, pero me empieza a gustar de verdad, además el es diferente_

_No Temari, ese es el plan del grupo, Sasuke es mió recuerdas, dijo Karin ya muy molesta._

_No escuche más, Salí corriendo de allí, ¿le gustaba a Temari?, pero entonces porque tenia que hacer un estupido plan con Karin, ¿tanto necesitaba de ese grupo que estaba dispuesta humillar a los demás?, yo no iba a caer, la pobre tonta había elegido mal a su presa, estaba seguro que esta vez me iba a llamar a algún lugar, era lo más lógico porque en la escuela yo ya no le hablaba._

_La prueba llego una noche, casi al final del año, estaba sentado junto a un árbol en el colegio recordando que hace a penas algunos mese yo estaba feliz esperando comunicarme con mi hermana y ahora con solo 14 años ya había tenido sexo con cinco diferentes y que ni sus nombres recordaba, ya me había emborrachado decenas de veces, ya me había drogado, era una vergüenza solo había tenido "éxito" el algo, en mi propósito de cambiar, de ser diferente, en esos meses hubiera sido imposible para Hinata reconocerme, me había peleado mas de veinte veces en mi colegio, ya había roto más de un brazo y el único motivo por el que no era expulsado y demandado era por el poderoso apellido Uchiha, sin embargo eso no era lo que yo quería al principio, esa noche recordé tantas cosas, recordé a esa niña… Hanabi, con ella tuve la única platica sana que había tenido con una mujer además de Hinata, cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí vi. claramente en medio de aquella noche la figura de Hinata y la mía propia jugando, corriendo por los jardines, recordé la vez que en medio de una tormenta en lugar de ir con mis papás ella vino corriendo hacia mi habitación y se durmió abrazándome aterrerada, una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en mi mente, cuanto no daría porque esos días regresarán, esos días cuando Hinata me hablaba, cuando yo era su confidente, ella ya no estaba conmigo pero el gran problema era que si seguía en mi patética situación iba a ir directo a rehabilitación antes de los quince y de seguro iba a estar muerto antes de los 18, tenia que cambar , por lo menos no ser como la manada que por una falda y por un carro nuevo podían perderlo todo, estaba muy tranquilo y justo cuando me dirigía hacia mi casa sonó mi celular_

_Sasuke ¿eres tu?, oi la voz de Temari a través del aparato_

_Si soy yo, respondí un tanto molesto porque tuve la impresión de que ella ya había abandonado su estupido plan de "seducción"_

_Oye Sasuke ¿no quisieras venir conmigo a mi casa?, mis papas no esta y mi hermano se fue de viaje_

_Hmp_

_Si Sasuke, se que me he portado algo distante contigo pero de verdad quiero compensarte esta noche, la voz de Temari lejos de sonar sensual de forma patética como la de Karin, era la voz de una mujer segura de si misma, pero ella a mi no me iba a enredar en sus estupideces de nuevo así que decidí seguirle el juego_

_Como quieras, solo dime tu dirección_

_Temari me dio su dirección, llegue rápido porque desde ese momento ya manejaba, entiendo que era contar la ley manejar a los 14 pero si ya me había drogado y me había emborrachado ¿Qué mas me daba chocar?, ¿quizás así terminaba con todo? Llegue rápidamente a su casa ya que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba, el lugar era muy grande lo que no me impresiono porque la familia de Temari era también rica, estaba muy oscuro y la sensación de vació me recordó a mi propia casa, al entrar me encontré que todas las luces estaban apagadas, era un patético intento de crear un ambiente "romántico", al fondo vi solo una luz asi que me aproxime hacia ese lugar, en efecto al entrar a esa que parecía ser la sala de estar me encontré a Temari, , estaba vestida solamente con un camisón muy delgado, de color azul marino, le llegaba solo un poco más debajo de la cintura, se alcanzaba anotar su tanga por debajo de aquella prenda, ella estaba descalza y así como estaba camino hacia mi, admito que ella era diferente a aquellas de los antros, tenia una seguridad enorme en si misma, eso la convertía en alguien diferente, lamentablemente para Temari algo en mi había cambiado esa noche y ya no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero mi sed de venganza era tan grande que me decidí a jugar con ella un poco_

_Sasuke ¿soy hermosa? Su voz sonaba sensual pero ya no tenia ningún efecto sobre mi_

_Exactamente para que me llamaste Temari,_

_Sasuke ¿no es obvio?, Quero que esta noche me hagas el amor por horas, quiero que me hagas tuya hasta que estés saciado, hasta que ya solo tengas mi imagen en tu cabeza, su voz sonaba insinuante pero ya no habia nada de emoción en mi alma hacia ella_

_Temari avanzo hacia mi y comenzó a besarme con pasión, con algo de desesperación porque yo no respondía, porque algo había echo clic en mi cabeza esos meses que estuve solo, nunca había estado con Karin, la ultima vez que había tenido sexo fue en esos antros hace ya meses, y el recuerdo no era nada positivo,de repente mi cuerpo sintió que eso ya no era una necesidad, ya no tenia que tener sexo para estar tranquilo, me di cuenta que me había vuelto inmune a la mayor de las tentaciones, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de temario a lo lejos_

_Que ¿no te gustó?, Sasu vamos, se cuanto me deseas, esta noche soy tuya, no lo entieses tonto, soy tuya_

_Su voz y la forma en que me dijo Sasu me descontrolaron, como un animal enloquecido la tome entre mis brazos, y comencé a besarla de forma salvaje, el camisón me estaba estorbando asi que simplemente lo rasgue por la mitad, escuche su gemido a lo lejos, simplemente comencé a recorrer su cuerpo ya prácticamente desnudo con mis manos, con mi lengua pero justo cuando Temari me estaba quitando la playera recordé a Hinata, recordé la promesa que hicimos, recordé todo lo que haba echo aquellos meses, si me tiraba a Temari iba directo a la perdición, estaba seguro de que ese era su plan, estar conmigo y luego usarme como si fuera su marioneta, asi que me retire de ella bruscamente, ya había ganado, no importaba si toda la vida tenia que estar solo, ya había logrado ganarle a ella, había cambiado y con todo el odio del mundo le dije despectivamente, descargando en ella el odio de mi corazón_

_Que te pasa, estas loco o que_

_No Temari,, simplemente que soy más fuerte que tu, te vencí, tu estupido jueguito no te resulto y sabes porque, simplemente porque soy más fuerte que los imbesiles que estas acostumbrada a tener como esclavos, ni modo esta noche te tienes que arreglar tu sola estorbo, dije con desprecio genuino por su actitud_

_El sonido de su mano estrellándose contra mi cara retumbo por toda la habitación, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro porque vi en su mirada la derrota y la humillación de estar desnuda enfrente de alguien como yo, mi sonrisa la debió haber provocado más porque me trato de dar otra cachetada, pero en sus ojos detecte algo de ¿decepción?_

_Una te tolero, dos no, dije enojado_

_Lárgate imbecil, lárgate estupido_

_¡lárgate!, dijo ya al borde de las lagrimas_

_Temari trata de salvarte , dijo Sasuke en un susurro casi imperceptible para todos pero que la chica escucho perfectamente_

_Salí de aquel lugar, enojado, endemoniado por el hecho de haberla despreciado, de no haber simplemente tenido sexo con ella y después humillarla, que más me daba si me odiaba, si ya mis padres me odiaban, si ya casi todos los padres de mis "compañeros" me detestaban, si media escuela exigía mi expulsión, si aparte del Dobe yo no tenia amigos, si más de una vez pensé en dispararme con uno de los rifles de mi padre, si cuando lloraba en las noches desesperado en medio de mis pesadillas nadie venia a decirme una palabra., tan solo una palabra de ternura y además, yo me despreciaba a mi mismo por el sentimiento que tenia hacia mi hermana, me odiaba por esa emoción que recorría mi cuerpo cuando pensaba en ella, que mas me daba si Temari me odiaba._

_Quizás no lo hice simplemente porque a través de los ojos encendidos de Temari vi exactamente la misma soledad que en ese momento ya estaba carcomiendo mi alma, sabia de antemano que sus padres eran divorciados y que su hermano era un bueno para nada y un maldito alcohólico que casi no le hablaba, ella debía estar tan sola como yo, hacia exactamente lo que yo le hice a las chavas de los antros, exprimirles los sentimientos y yo no iba a contribuir más para el hoyo en que ella estaba metida, por un segundo cuando la vi a los ojos vi a Hinata, la imagine a esa edad sola, conmigo en algún lugar para alcohólicos y drogadictos, o tal vez simplemente en una fría tumba, imagine a mi hermana drogada, alcoholizada siendo abusada por cualquier desgraciado mayor que ella y todo porque, porque el estupido que tenia por hermano no supo canalizar bien su ira, su odio, se rabia, porque la había dejado sola en un mundo salvaje, y al fin de cuentas ¿tenia yo derecho a enojarme con las personas como Temari?, yo había echo exactamente lo mismo con aquellas pobres en esos antros, ellas estaban tan drogadas que no se dieron cuenta de nada, de seguro si seguían asi algún día alguien más maldito que yo las iba a grabar o tal vez a violar, yo no era diferente, era la misma basura que los demás, pero por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo de que nunca las había forzado a nada, nunca paso por mi mente la enferma idea de grabarlas, de humillarlas y todo era gracias a Hinata, alguna vez escuche algo de que los lobos crían lobos y los corderos crían corderos, frase a la que no le había encontrado ningún sentido, hasta esa noche, quizás el hecho de estar junto a un ángel me había impedido ser totalmente oscuro, yo nunca me había enamorado y como todos la simple palabra "novio" descontrolaba mi mente y me hacia correr, nosotros somos tan primitivos que solo vemos en una mujer un simple "objeto" al cual usar y desechar, yo era si, lo había echo ya varias veces con aquellas, pero sin embargo cuando pensaba en Hinata era algo totalmente diferente, no niego que desde esos momentos mi mente había recreado la escena varias veces, había recreado el momento en que le hacia el amor a Hinata, pero no solo era eso, varias veces en esos meses había recordado los buenos momentos, las risas, la compañía, la forma encantadora cuando Hinata me había dicho que yo era "el hombre de su vida", los juegos, la confianza, la tranquilidad y la paz que ella emanaba, el recuerdo de su sonrisa iluminaba por algunos segundos no solo mi oscuridad interior sino todo el oscuro camino de calles y más calles que estaba recorriendo rumbo a mi casa ya que había dejado mi auto cerca de la casa de Temari._

_Decidí dejar de tener esa existencia más que patética y la cambiaria por otra más solitaria, más obscura, mas arrogante pero al mismo tiempo la única que me aseguraba estar bien hasta que ella regresará, estaba enamorado como un pobre loco de ella, estaba dispuesto a ir al Hades a enfrentar las fauces mismas del Cancerbero no por hacerla mía, no sino solamente por verla feliz, por verla a salvo, ella era la única luz que tenia mi vida, estaba conciente desde el primer instante en lo enfermo de mis sentimientos, en lo aberrado de mis emociones, en lo equivocado que estaba al fijarme en ella, pero sabia que no me había fijado en ella por el echo de ser hermanos, no había sido por una simple calentura decir… me enamore de mi Hermana ¡que excitante!, fue su trato dulce, fue su sencillez innata, fue la forma en la que ella sin darse cuenta se abrasaba a mi, estaba seguro que cuando Hinata se entregará a un hombre lo haria por amor, lo haria sin importarle si él era feo, guapo, rico, pobre, me enamore de ella simplemente por la diferencia que tenia respecto a casi todas las demás de "mi" circulo en donde solo abundaba la porquería y la vanidad infinita, esas tontas niñas mimadas de mi escuela que creían que hacían un favor si te hablaban, que humillaban a los demás como quisieran, que ofendian a las "feas" y a las "pobres", que consideraban un honor saludarte, aquellos estorbos que habian sido criados por padres torpes e igual de vacíos, que les habían dicho que cualquier cosa era de ellas, las pobres pensaban que yo debía hacerles caso solo porque "eran hermosas", porque eran "populares" porque creian que sus cuerpos de fideo, sus caras más pintadas que una prostituta, sus ropas finas y su arrogancia les daban el derecho de decidir de entre nosotros como si fuéramos ganado y yo como cualquier objeto debía obedecer, la idea me daba risa, todas, todas las que se me aventaban eran asi, inclusive las dos amigas de Hinata eran iguales, "sasuke-kun", era lo único que decían, nunca les hice caso de nuevo, no me interesaba tener sexo con ellas, no me interesaba hablarles, no tenian nada en sus cerebros , no habia ningun sentimiento en ellas, Sakura, me agradaba como AMIGA, pero note desde el primer momento su trato "especial" hacia mi, sin embargo creo que desde el primer m0mento le habia dejado claro que ella no me interesaba, ¿Por qué simplemente no podia tratar de la misma manera al Dobe?, ¿Por qué no se daba cuanta que el si la queria?, por el fisico, por el apellido… si era así, entonces inclusive ella se merecia el desprecio con que la llegue a tratar__._

_Fin Pov._

Desde ese instante Sasuke cambio,, se volvio aún más solitario, más oscuro, dejo de asistir a las "estupidas" fiestas de sus compañeros en donde solo se perdia no solo el tiempo sino tambien el espiritu, no eran fiestas más bien eran orgias decimuladasd, le dedico casi todo el tiempo a las artes marciales, llego a dominar casi a la perfeccion el Taijutsu y el Jujutsu, era la forma perfecta en la que el chico podia desatar su furia, su rabia, su desesperación, tambien se convirtió en el mejor jinete del colegio, por la simple razon de que montado en el caballo, galopando a toda velocidad él se sentia libre, libre por algunos minutos del mundo, de la tristeza de los Uchiha, de la desesperación de su alma, asi mismo paso con los autos, mientras más aceleraba más libre se sentia.

Sasuke se convirtió en un tempano de hielo, arrogante, distante, frió, calculador, nunca más le hiso caso a nadie, nunca más salio con ningún "estorbo", no habia besado a nadie en estos años, en realidad el nunca habia sentido un beso de verdadero amor y ya sus labios estaban secos y aparentemente muertos, trataba de forma aun más despectiva a los estorbos que salían a su paso cada día en casi cualquier lugar, había ciertas noches en las que el chico volvia a llorar como un huerfano desamparado, solo, triste desolado, no importaba que él tuviera a sus padres, ellos nunca habian aparecido en su vida , el odio aparente de su padre hacia el que en la niñes le habia destrozado el corazón en estos momento era ya totalmente retribuido, Sasuke miraba con un enorme desprecio a Fugaku, a su "circulo" a sus amigos, nunca le iba a perdonar el desprecio y la violencia con que lo habia tratado el su niñes pero sobre todo nunca le iba a perdonar el hecho de haber alejado a Hinata de su lado, más de una vez penso en acabar con todo pero solo de imaginar a Hinata sola con ellos, desistia de la idea y la esperanza de volverla a ver es lo único junto a la amistad del dobe que lo mantuvo vivo en esos dos años de oscuridad y soledad permanente que vivio su alam solitaria.

* * *

Sasuke salio de la triste maraña de sus recuerdos cuando Hinata le hablo, un tanto preocupada porque Sasuke llevaba callado más de cinco minutos absorto en si mismo, como si estuviera en otro lugar, sin embargo la expresión de su rostro mostraba que lo que estuviera pensando le causaba mucho dolor.

Sasuke, ¿estas bien?, pregunto la chica algo asustada

Si, contesto Sasuke, frió como siempre

Ni-san me estaba diciendo algo de aquellas chicas

Hinata solo prométeme que vas a estar alejada de leías, prométemelo, dijo Sasuke frió pero con un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras

No te preocupes Sasuke, yo conozco a una de ellas, Tayuya y no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella

La nueva, le pregunto Sasuke

Si, ella estaba en mi internado y no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, Hinata omitió claro el desagradable suceso de Tayuya y el tipo aquel Kankuro

Minera Hinata recordaba ese desagradable suceso por su mente también seguía la expresión de tristeza que se formo en la cara de Sasuke cuando vio a aquellas chicas, la pregunta de que le había pasado a Sasuke en esos años no dejaba de rondar en la mente de la chica, de seguro no fueron experiencias gratas porque el carácter de su hermano hermano no solo era frió y seco sino melancólico, continuamente Sasuke tenia la airada vacía pero al mismo tiempo triste y completamente solitaza,, no importaba como, Hinata iba estar con su hermano pareara lo que pasara, el recuerdo del casi beso no le importaba, ella iba a estar junto a Sasuke siempre

**Muchas gracias a Fega a Gesy y a mega-Hinata por sus comentarios, perdon por las posibles fallas de ortografía, las corregiré a la brevedad.**


	6. Chapter 6 Perdon no es capitulo

Pido perdón por no haber seguido con la historia pero problemas de salud me han impedido seguir hasta ahora, ya estoy mejor y seguiré, he reeditado los capitulo 1,2 mañana reedito los capítulos 3,4 y el sábado los capítulos 5 y la publicación del 6, muchas gracias


End file.
